Relizations in Love
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Relationships change as well as friendships. UC CC FINISHED
1. RIL: Liz

****

REALIZATIONS IN LOVE

Rating: PG 13   
**Summary:** New discoveries are made in Roswell.   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roswell. (Will you please remove the gun from my head now.)   
**Distribution:** Please email me first for my permission   
**Author's Note:** Hmm can't really think of anything to say but please please please enjoy my story and send lots and lots of feedback. (Was that enough begging for you?) Song used is love by Musiq Soulchild  
**Dedication:** Would like to dedicate this to the Frog Princess (Emily) for giving me the idea for this fic.   


  
  
_Love   
So many things I've got to tell you   
But I'm afraid I don't know how   
Cause there's a possibility   
You'll look at me differently   
  
Love   
Ever since the first moment I spoke your name   
From then on I knew that by you being in my life   
Things were destined to change cause...   
Love   
So many people use your name in vain   
Love   
Those who faith in you sometimes go astray   
Love   
Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt   
Love   
For better or worse I still will choose you first   
  
Many days I've longed for you   
Wanting you   
Hoping for the chance to get to know you   
Longing for your kiss   
For your kiss, for your touch, for your essence (your beautiful essence)   
Many nights I've cried from the things you do   
Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you   
I know that you're real   
With no doubt or no fears   
Or no questions   
  
At first you didn't mean that much tome   
But now I know that you're all I need   
The world looks so brand new to me   
Now that I found love   
Everyday I live for you   
And everything that I do I do it for you   
What I say is how I feel so believe it's true   
You got to know I'm true, love_   
  
Song by Musiq 

****

LIZ

{Chapter 1}

  
  
  
I kept on walking, even though I could hear Max calling my name. Everything I said to him I meant it. I was not about to stand in the way of his destiny with Tess, no matter how much it broke my heart to walk away. I knew that if I was to stay then eventually his love for me would sour.   
  
He didn't notice the tears that later streamed down my face. In front of him I stayed strong. I kept on walking. Keeping my pace steady so as not to appear weak. For him I had to be strong.   
  
I kept on walking on and on through the vast desert. On and on I walked, until I reached the road that went in and out of Roswell. I stood on the side of that road lost deep in thought. My mind was distant from my heart and body.   
  
My heart and body yearned for Max. His kiss... his touch... his love. However, my mind knew I had a choice to make. My mind was debating heavily with the rest of me. Then my thoughts were interrupted by what   
seemed like an angelic voice at the time.   
  
  
"Do you need a ride?"   
  
Suddenly my decision was made. "Yes, please. Where are you   
headed?"   
  
"Albuquerque." Answered the kindly old lady in the truck.   
  
"That's where I'm headed also." I reply as I hop into the passenger side of the 1950 Ford pick up.   
  
We had been driving for twenty minutes before the old woman spoke again. "What's your name Sweetie?"   
  
I hesitated before blurting out. "Angel."   
"Angel?"   
"Yes. Angel. Angel Martinez."   
"Well Angel, my name is Gerdie." She flashed me a gapped toothed grin. "Gerdie Powers. Been living in Albuquerque all my life. Just been visiting my daughter and her family in Roswell."   
  
She went on and on telling me her whole life story. Eventually I just tuned her out. A few minutes later I fell asleep watching the scenery go by. I woke a few hours later when we arrived in the city.   
  
"Do you have somewhere to go?" She asked me.   
"Yes ma'am." I said. My goal was to get as far away from Roswell as possible.   
  
I asked her to drop me off at the closest bank. There we said our goodbyes and I went inside. I withdrew all the money I had saved up, which was a total of $4,350. I had been saving that money for a long time.   
I was pretty familiar with the city so I hopped the city transit to the Greyhound bus station.   
  
There I bought a one-way ticket to Jacksonville, Fl. I knew no one would think to look for me there. Soon I was on my way. I was setting off to some place new. I needed to get away from all the heartaches and troubles that followed me around in Roswell. I needed to find myself. Find out who the real Elizabeth Parker was.   
  
Yes, I was on my way. 


	2. RIL: Alex

****

REALIZATIONS IN LOVE

Rating: PG 13   
**Summary:** New discoveries are made in Roswell.   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roswell. (Will you please remove the gun from my head now.)   
**Distribution:** Please email me first for my permission   
**Author's Note:** Hmm can't really think of anything to say but please please please enjoy my story and send lots and lots of feedback. (Was that enough begging for you?) Song used is love by Musiq Soulchild  
**Dedication:** Would like to dedicate this to the Frog Princess (Emily) for giving me the idea for this fic.   


  
  
**ALEX**

{CHAPTER 2}

  
  
  
NOTE: Some time has passed. This is set after the episode w/ Isabel's birthday. Just imagine that Liz hasn't came back yet. Max and Maria still became friends. And yes Nacedo is dead.   
  


  
  
"Gee Alex. What happened to your hair?" Maria just had to be nosy and yank the scarf off that I was wearing on my head. Now she was trying her hardest to hold in her laugh but she was failing miserably. I know I would be doing the same if I was in her place. I know that I look like a complete ass.   
  
You see yesterday I got it into my head that the best way to catch Isabel's attention was by high lighting my hair. Boy what a disaster that was. Instead of using shampoo to wash out my hair, I grabbed a bottle of peroxide. Now I look like a cross between a carrot and Albert Einstein.   
  
"Oh man Maria, you're totally not helping the situation here." I said to her.   


She only laughed harder. "I'm so sorry Alex but this is so much worse then stripping in front of Isabel's mom."   
  
I'm sure you've heard by now about that fiasco. Let me tell you that that was the most embarrassing and damaging thing I have ever done in my life. I mean, at the time of making the decision to do it, it had seemed so cool. Now I wish that someone had talked me out of doing it. I guess being in love will make you do a lot of idiotic things.   
  
"Maria can you do anything for this? Do you have any girl tips?" I asked in desperation.   


"I'm sorry Alex but I don't have any idea how to correct that." A few more giggles.   


"Thanks a lot. You're a really great friend." I said sarcastically.   


"Well Alex I try to be." She helps me tie the scarf back on my head gangster style. Then she placed my baseball cap back over it. "Maybe you should go to Isabel and have her do her alien thingy."   


"That's the last person I want to see right now. She's the whole reason I'm in this mess."   


"Alex you know Isabel likes you just the way you are. I don't know why you always go through these changes for her."   


"How can you be sure she likes me still. I mean the last conversation we had she was claiming that she only wanted to be friends." I was in agony. "I don't want to be just friends with her. I love her Maria. You know that."   


"I know Alex. But she's going through some things right now. She has a lot to sort out." Maria stood up and went out to the restaurant area to get us something to drink. We were in the employee room in the Crashdown. Maria was just getting off work. She came back carrying two glasses.   
  
"Here you need a stiff drink Alex." She smiled   


We both laugh at her words. "Yes I need my daily dose of Coke 45."   


"Anyway Alex you've accepted Izzy for what she is. Why don't you give her credit for doing the same for you?"   
  
That was a very good question. One I couldn't answer at all. All my life I've been seen as some kind of nerd. The only best friends I've ever had have been two girls. I was just used to being put down and not seemed as worthy. Isabel Evans was the most beautiful, popular girl in the world. How could she be interested in me? That's how I felt. I don't know why.   
  
Just then Max came in from the front of the Crashdown. I sighed with displeasure. I don't know why I suddenly have a problem against Max. Lately him and Maria have been thick as thieves, ever since Liz left at the beginning of the summer and has yet to return. I guess I was just jealous at the fact that he took both my girls away from me. First Liz and now Maria. He and Maria aren't dating. They've just became really great friends. I envy that because she's more close to him then she had ever been with me.   
  
"Hey Girlfriend." Maria stood up and gave him a big hug as if she hadn't him seen him just yesterday.   


Max laughed and gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek in return. Then he turned to me. "What's with the gangster look Alex? Auditioning for a part in a rap video?"   
  
I roll my eyes and just turn to walk off. I can hear him in the background asking Maria what was wrong with me. I was out the door before I heard her answer. Yeah, yeah, I know I should have held in my pride and asked him to fix my hair problem but I didn't want to.   
  
God the things I went through for that girl. I sighed and got in my car for the short ride to Michael's. For some reason I rather go to Michael instead of Max. Maybe because I know we both don't like the fact that Max and Maria were all friendly friendly with each other.   
  
As I pulled up I saw Tess pulling out. I didn't think anything of it and went up to his door and rung the doorbell. He answered on the third ring. I could tell he had just come out of the shower. His hair was all wet and I could smell fresh soap in the air.   
  
"Hey Alex. What's up?" He asked.   
  
I pull off the cap and scarf. Then I wait for him to finish laughing. "Can you fix this?"   


He manages to invite me into the house through his laughs. "Oh man, what were you thinking?"   


"Isabel! Always Isabel." I say simply.   


"What made you come to me?" He wanted to know.   


"I don't want Max all up in my problems and I don't want to look like a fool in front of Iz again. Not after that birthday fiasco."   


He nodded in sympathy. Then he waives his hand over my hair changing it back to it's dark brown coloring. "Man you need to seriously stop trying to change for Iz. She loves you the way that you are. Besides your plans always turn out bad man."   
"Yeah I know what you mean. Next time..."   


"Hopefully there won't be a next time."   


"Yeah, but knowing me, there will be."   
  
Michael just laughed. I stayed for a little while and we talked, watched TV, and ate some concoction he made. I left about two hours later. Michael is really okay once you take the time to get to know him. He doesn't bother with trying to give me stupid advice and I show him the same respect.   
  
Anyway that night when I went home I lied in my bed going over my situation with Isabel. I wonder if she would ever love me as much as I loved her. At one point I thought she was. When she was having those dreams. But then I realized that the only reason she wanted to get close was because she wanted to deny what those dreams were showing her.   
  
I sighed and turned on my side. When I looked out my bedroom window my mouth dropped open. Standing there looking as beautiful as ever was Isabel. She smiled and motioned for me to open the window.   
  
So I did.


	3. RIL: Maria

****

REALIZATIONS IN LOVE

Rating: PG 13   
**Summary:** New discoveries are made in Roswell.   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roswell. (Will you please remove the gun from my head now.)   
**Distribution:** Please email me first for my permission   
**Author's Note:** Hmm can't really think of anything to say but please please please enjoy my story and send lots and lots of feedback. (Was that enough begging for you?) Song used is love by Musiq Soulchild  
**Dedication:** Would like to dedicate this to the Frog Princess (Emily) for giving me the idea for this fic.   


  
  
**MARIA**

{Chapter3}

  
  
`I miss Liz.'   
  
There, I said it. Now all I have to do is say it a few more times and maybe I'll actually mean it.   
  
It's been months since she left without telling anyone where she was going. Sure I was concerned for her at first. She was my best friend after all. But her leaving like that really hurt. She was supposed to be able to tell me anything. She didn't have the sense to tell me that she was leaving.   
  
I understood the fact that she was pissed off about the situation with Max and his destiny. But, what she failed to realize was that I was pissed off to. The boy that I was in love with for so long was meant to be with another person also.   
  
She walked out, not only on Max, but Alex and I as well. I felt abandoned all over again at a time when we needed each other the most. She should have taken our feelings into consideration before leaving town. She didn't. I guess we didn't mean as much to her as we thought we did.   
  
After Liz left, Max came into the Crashdown one day looking for her. He looked so down and pitiful when I told him that she never came home. Everyday for two straight weeks he would come to the Crashdown to see if she returned. Eventually, I told him that we needed to get over it and get on with our lives.   
  
I wasn't trying to make him forget about Liz, nor was I trying to forget her myself, but I felt that the way she acted was very selfish. To me she was behaving just like Michael. You know how he pushes people away when he needs them the most? Anyway, we started hanging out and eventually we became really close friends. I hung out with him more than anybody. He had been there for me and I returned the favor.   
  
I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts at the sound of someone tapping on my window. I knew that is was Max because Michael stopped speaking to me a long time ago. I went and unlocked the window then I motioned for him to come in.   
  
"Maria, you're not dressed. Did you forget we had plans today?"   
  
"It won't take me long to get some clothes on Max. I was just thinking." I walked to my closet and pulled out the outfit that I had planned to wear that day. Then I went to my dresser and pulled out some underclothes and a towel.   
  
"What had you so deep in thought Ria?" He stretched out across my bed, making himself comfortable amongst my pillows.   
  
I sighed and said, "I was just wondering about Liz. Where she is? Is she safe? When she'll be coming back home?"   
  
"Really?" He asked.   
  
He was shocked because whenever he tried to bring up Liz in a conversation I would always change the subject. We hardly ever talk about our feelings on why Liz left, and if she was ever coming back. Liz really hurt me and I didn't want to rehash my feelings about it before.   
  
"Yeah really." I set my clothes down on my lounge chair next to the bed, then I got in the bed next to Max. "Max do you mind if we stay in today? I really need to talk to you."   
  
"Sure no problem." He sat up against the headboard and pulled me up next to him. Then he put his arms around me as I lied my head on his shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?"   
  
"Liz!" I reply simply. Then I proceeded to poor out my feelings to him about how betrayed and abandoned I felt by her. When I finished he didn't say anything at first.   
  
He just rubbed my shoulder for awhile then he gently kissed me on the forehead. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"   
  
"Because Liz was your girlfriend. I didn't want to bitch to you about her. Besides we don't even know if she's dead or alive." I pulled away from him. "I mean what if she's dead. She was prevented from returning home. I would feel so guilty because instead of believing in her friendship I bitched about her instead."   
  
"She's not dead." He said quietly.   
  
"How can you be so sure?" I asked.   
  
"I just know that she's not."   
  
"Is it because you're connected to her by love?"   
  
"No. That's not it. To tell you the truth I don't know whether or not I still love her." He stood up and began to pace the room. "I think it's the connection I have with her when I healed her. It's the same with Kyle. I can feel them with me. That connection can only be broken by death. So if I can still feel her then that means she's alive. Get it?"   
  
"Yeah I get it." I say listlessly. "I get that my best friend has really abandoned me. Just like my father and just like Michael."   
  
Max got back in the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Maria don't let their mistakes bring you down. You still have people who love you and would never abandon you."   
  
"Oh yeah like who?" I asked through the tears that had fallen from my eyes.   
  
"Well there's your mother, she loves you. Then there's Alex...and... and... there's me. I love you very much."   
  
At his words my tears suddenly stopped. "You love me, Max?"   
  
"Well yeah. You've been a really wonderful friend to me this past summer to this day." He smiled at me. "I think God sent you to me to bring me out of my pain."   
  
I blushed. "Oh Max you really know how to make some one feel good. Thanks. You're a really great friend. I love you too."   
  
Max smiled at me again then he stood up and held his hands out to me. "We could make this a blockbuster day since you don't feel like going anywhere."   
  
I took his hands in mine and stood up. "We could order pizza and you could go pick up the videos."   
  
"Okay sounds like a plan. Order my pizza with lots of pepperonis. I'll be back in a jiffy with the videos."   
  
He left out the window. I smiled while saying to myself `One day I'll teach that boy how to use my front door.' 


	4. RIL: Michael

(4) MICHAEL

Maria thinks that I'm avoiding her because I'm afraid of commitment.   
  
That's not it. The truth is, I don't know if I could ever love her the way that she wants me to. No! Let me rephrase that. I know I that I could never love her in the way that she needs.  
  
I never meant to hurt her. I never meant for her to fall for me. Sure she's been there for me in my times of greatest need. She's even broken down a few of my stone walls, but the fact still remains; I can never love her like she wants.  
  
I think of her more as a friend… a really great friend. I've noticed her and Max getting close these past months and I do envy their relationship. I can tell that she feels very free and open around him. I envy that I could never make her feel that way with me. Though I must admit I never really tried very hard.  
  
Eventually, I know that Maria will get over me. I hope it's soon though. I don't want her spending any more nights crying over me. I don't mean to be an ass to her, but I can't help the way I feel.  
  
When I told Maria that I loved her, I really meant it, but not the way that she thought. I love her like a friend. Like a brother loves his little annoying sister. I don't love her as a man loves his future mate. Sure we shared kisses before but once the newness and passion wore off I always ended up feeling empty.  
  
If she doesn't get over me soon then my actions will eventually make her start hating me. (If she doesn't already.) I don't want that to happen, but I can't change the things that I've done. Nor can I stop the things that I'll end up doing in the future.  
  
Man, this is all so hopeless. There's no avoiding the pain I'm about to cause her. I can't live a lie any longer. Love is not a conscious thing that allows you to make many choices. You either accept it or you die a lonely frustrated person. I don't want to end up that way. I don't want her to end up that way either.  
  
I shook my head in frustration as I turned on my side. I smiled when I looked upon the beautiful woman I held in my arms. She is my everything. She's my sun in the morning and my moon at night. I love everything about her, everything she represents. She is my one and only love.   
  
I love the way her eyes light up when ever she smiles at me. I love the other worldly way she has of moving. I love the way she calls my name whenever we make love. I can't help being in love with her.  
  
I sighed in pleasure when I felt her moving in my arms. I leaned over and kissed her on her bare shoulder. "Baby are you awake?"  
  
"Yes I have been for awhile. I love just lying her in your arms." She turned to face me and we shared a very strong and passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever she pulled back and flashed me another of her beautiful smiles. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"For awhile. I've just been thinking about things."   
  
"Maria?" She asked with a sad smile.  
  
"Yeah, but let's not get into that right now." I pulled her back into my arms and buried my face in her hair. "God I love the smell of your hair. You smell like apples and cinnamon."  
  
She smiled as she pushed me onto my back. She began to shower kisses all over my face and then on to my chest. "I love you so very much, Michael."  
  
I stare up at her in awe wondering how I got to be so lucky. Then I reply, "I love you too."


	5. RIL: Max

(5) MAX

"Max you're still coming over to help me with my chemistry homework?" Asked Maria after the bell signaled the end of third period.   
  
"Yeah," I reply, "we'll meet up at your house after school."  
  
"Okay. Don't forget." She smiled at me and then walked off.  
  
I stared after her for a few seconds before turning to head to my next class, English. Over the past summer Maria and I came to be really great friends. She's really helped me a lot in getting over my hurt about Liz. She's a really great girl and I can't understand how Michael could treat her the way that he does.   
  
Ever since last Saturday when I told her that I loved her we've been even closer. She told me that she loved me also, but I know that she only meant it in a friendly way. She loves me like she loves Alex or Liz. She doesn't love me like she loves Michael. That's okay with me for now. I know that she misunderstood what I was trying to tell her when I said those three little words to her. It's much to soon for us anyway. My feelings for Liz are still fresh in both our minds. So are her feelings for Michael.  
  
I went up to my locker and there was Kyle standing at his locker, which was next to mine. "Hey Kyle." I say. We stood there and talked for a while. We had the same fourth period class and neither one of us were in a rush to get there. The teacher, Mrs. Wilkins, is a real dragon.  
  
All of a sudden in the middle of a sentence Kyle stopped and frowned. Then he said, "What is Michael doing going into the Eraser Room?"  
  
"What?" I quickly turned around to see what he was seeing. I knew Michael couldn't possibly be in there with Maria. I was really curious.  
  
"Let's investigate." I knew Kyle was going to say that. Maria doesn't call him stalker boy for nothing.  
  
We walked over to the room and Kyle pressed his ears to the door trying to listen. The door was too thick. I turned the knob and it was locked. So I used my powers to unlock it. When I looked inside the room all I could think about was 'Maria is going to be so crushed.'  
  
Why does Michael have to be such an insensitive jerk? I looked at Kyle and he looked like he was about to cry. He looked as if his best friend had died. I could sympathize with him though. The love of his life was in the Eraser Room kissing a guy he really couldn't stand.  
  
"Max! Kyle! Don't tell Maria." Was the first thing out of Michael's mouth. I could only stand there and look at him like he was stupid. Which he was.  
  
"Not tell Maria?" Kyle asked sarcastically. "Oh you bet you're ass we're not telling Maria. This would kill her. How could you Tess?"  
  
Tess looked like she was about to do some crying herself. "Kyle I can explain."  
  
"No need to explain Tess. It's very easy to understand. Once again you were just using me." He spat out. "First to get next to Max and now to hide your relationship with Michael. All I want to know is how long has this been going on?"  
  
I jumped in at that moment. "What I want to know is how could you do this to Maria, Miachael? Hasn't she been there for you? I thought you loved her?"  
  
"Max I do love her, but only as a friend." Michael said hotly.  
  
"As a friend?" I sputtered. "Michael the poor girl is so in love with you she can barely see straight unless you're in the room. Now you're cheating on her with Tess. And Tess I thought you liked Maria. She took the time to befriend you when none of us was giving you the time of day. Is this how you pay friends back?"  
  
"Max, it's not even like that. We can't help the way that we feel." Michael stated. "I love Tess, and she loves me. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Michael, it's not that simple. Maria's feelings can't be cast off lightly." Kyle practically shouts. "And neither can mine Tess."  
  
"I told her not to fall for me. I tried to push her away Max." argued Michael.  
  
"You didn't stop kissing her Michael. For God's sake you told her you loved her." I stop suddenly realizing that I'm getting very close to vaporizing the both of them. "You know what? I don't care what the two of you do to each other. You had just better make sure that Maria doesn't get hurt in all this. Though I don't see how you can make that happen. I have to go. It would be best if I don't see you two for awhile."  
  
I turn to walk off then I stop and turn back around. "If y'all see me coming in the halls or anywhere it would be best if y'all turn the other way. During group activities that can't be avoided y'all should stay as far away from me as possible. The same goes for Maria too." I walk off unaware that Kyle is following behind me.  
  
"Can you believe those two?" He asks.   
  
I don't comment at first then I say. "Kyle let's ditch school. I need some time to think and I don't want to run into Maria. I might spill everything if I do."  
  
"Okay man, I'm the king of ditching we can go to the desert and just hang."  
  
At the desert Kyle pulls out his ever ready flask of illegal beverage and hands it to me first. I hesitate knowing that I shouldn't drink it at all, but I really needed to numb my thoughts and this was the only way I knew how. So I reached out and took the flask. I held it in my hands and stared at it for what seemed like forever.  
  
Finally Kyle said, "Come on man don't be scared. Take a sip." 

TBC


	6. RIL: Isabel

(6) ISABEL

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Life is wonderful.  
  
Love is wonderful.  
  
Alex is wonderful.  
  
Last Friday night I received a call from Michael. He told me that I needed to put Alex out of his misery. He explained to me about how Alex felt that I didn't love him.  
  
I felt really bad, because I knew that I had been hurting Alex by distancing myself from him. During this summer we had spent so much time together, then as soon as trouble hit at the start of the school term I dropped him. I don't know why I did that because I really do love him.  
  
So after I got off the phone with Michael that night I went to go see Alex. I bypassed the front door and headed straight to his window. His curtain was partially open. I stared at his lovely sleeping figure for a few minutes before knocking on his window.  
  
At first I didn't think he would let me in. Then he slowly got up and pushed the window open. Being the gentleman that he is he helped me in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
I just smiled, pushed past him, and took a seat on his bed. "I came to talk." I patted the spot next to me. "We haven't spoken in awhile."  
  
He sat down and replied. "That's not my fault."  
  
"I know. I'm trying to correct things."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Again I smiled. "I want to talk about us."  
  
"Us?" He gulped visibly.  
  
I laughed. "Alex don't get so scared Sweetie." I turned to face him and he did the same. "I know that before I said we should be friends, but I was wrong."  
  
"You were?"   
  
"Yes I was." I said simply. "Alex I know I act like a snobbish princess at times. I don't mean to. It's just a defense."  
  
"I know that Izzy. You know I see past all of that." He smiled at me as he brushed a lock of hair out of my face.  
  
"Thank you." I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He deepened the kiss. Finally, he ended the kiss. I groaned with displeasure.  
  
"Izzy, I had to breathe." He laughed.  
  
"Oh!" I giggled. Then, "Are you done breathing?"  
  
Again he laughed and then he pulled me closer for more kisses. We spent the rest of the night just talking and kissing. I fell asleep while being comforted in his arms. The feeling was heaven. We both woke up just before the break of dawn.  
  
"I have to go now." I said with a pout.  
  
"But not for long?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"No, not for long." I repeated. We kissed once more. "I love you Alex."  
  
"Good, because I love you too, Isabel."  
  
I left with a great big goofy grin on my face.  
  
I was in seventh heaven through out the days following. In fourth period that Monday Maria was staring at me curiously. "Izzy are you okay?"  
  
I could only laugh at the concerned look on her face. "I'm more than okay. Alex loves me and I love him."  
  
Maria started to beam. "Oh, Izzy, that's fantastic. I'm glad you two are finally getting back together. What bought this on?"  
  
I told her about the call I received from Michael and everything that happened afterwards. I noticed that at the mention of Michael's name Maria grew sad, but then she perked back up when I told her the rest. I grew thoughtful for a few minutes. Just then Tess slipped into the classroom. She was fifteen minutes late.  
  
"Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Harding. You'll be glad to join me detention after school today too."  
  
As soon as the teacher turned back to the board Maria leaned over and asked Tess why she was so late. She gave an evasive answer and turned back around in her desk. Maria looked at me and I just shrugged.   
  
After class the three of us headed for lunch. There we met up with Alex and Michael. After ten minutes when Max and Kyle didn't show I finally asked if anyone had seen them.  
  
"Max and I shared third period. That's the last time I saw him." Replied Maria.  
  
"Yeah same with Kyle. I saw him last during third." Replied Alex.  
  
Everyone turned to Michael and Tess. Neither answered. "Well anyway, maybe something important came up. They do share fourth period." Maria inserted.  
  
"Yeah maybe that's it." I said.   
  
"Listen y'all I have to go. There's a project I need to finish up from art class." Michael stood up and left. About five minutes later Tess followed saying that she needed to go to the library.  
  
"So, Maria, Alex and I are going to the movies after school. Do you want to go?" I asked her.  
  
"No. I'd just be a third wheel. Besides Max is supposed to be helping me with my chemistry assignment after school."  
  
"Well okay then. I'll call you later tonight. Kay?" I said.  
  
"Kay." Lunch ended and we went our separate ways.

(TBC) 


	7. RIL: Kyle

(7) KYLE

I can't believe that she played me again. I don't know what it is about her that makes me blind whenever I'm around her. I felt like such a dud when Max opened that door and I saw her wrapped in Michael's arms. I wanted to die then and there.  
  
That image was not only a blow to my ego but a blow to my heart also. I was and still am in love with that girl. I thought we had something. Now I realize that once again I was just dreaming. This however was worst then when Liz dumped me for Max. I at least knew that Max would have been good for Liz. He would treat her with respect. But Michael. He treated his last girlfriend like dirt and he's still doing it.  
  
I thought about Maria. Like I told Michael finding out about the two of them would kill her. I don't see how he could live with himself. What a bastard.   
  
Max was taking this really hard also. Not because Tess was meant to be his bride. He could care less about that. He was mad because he and Maria are really close friends and he knew what this would do to her.  
  
We ditched class and headed out to the desert. I pulled out my ever ready flask of gin. I always keep some on hand in my car. I handed it to Max. He hesitated before taking it.  
  
"Come on man don't be scared. Take a sip." I encouraged when he just looked at it."  
  
He did. Hours later we were both drunk out of our minds laughing about nothing. Then Max jumped up and said with a slur. "Oh Shoot. I have to go meet up with Maria at the Crashdown."  
  
I found that funny for some reason. "Man I'm to wasted to drive. What about you?"  
  
"I think I can manage." He said. So we left after he made three attempts to put the key in the ignition.  
  
He drove really slow but to the two of us it seemed really fast. Somehow we made it to the Crashdown in one peace. Maria was standing outside next to her Jetta with a really pissed off look on her face.  
  
"Max where were you? I've been waiting here for over a hour." She fussed at him for 10 minutes before she realized our drunken state. "Oh my, you two are totally drunk. What the heck?"  
  
"Maria you know you're really really pretty when you're mad." Max said with a goofy laugh. "Your eyes get all ferocious looking."  
  
"Yeah and face gets all scrunchy." I inputted. "You look like a cute little puppy."  
  
Maria just rolled her eyes. "You guys are in no shape to be driving. Get out the jeep and get in the Jetta." We hesitated. "Now!" she shouted.  
  
We jumped out the jeep and headed over to her car quickly, stumbling all over one another. "You know I'm really not that drunk." I said. I opened the door to the Jetta and climbed in the driver's side.  
  
"Kyle get your but out of my seat and get in the back." I ignored her and turned the car on. "Kyle you hear me? Do what I say." She stomped her feet in fury.  
  
Max and I only laughed. Then Max grabbed Maria around the waste and pulled her in the car. He wouldn't let her up. I think he liked having her in his arms. Anyway, I drove off. I didn't go slow.   
  
I don't remember quite how it happened but I lost control of the car. We were five blocks away from the Crashdown. On a empty road. I lost control. My mind we blank and I could hear Maria screaming in the background.   
  
Then nothing. Silence.  
  
I awoke later to the sound of Max crying Maria's name.  
  
"Maria Sweetie, wake up baby. Don't die on me." He was saying over and over. "Oh God. Please baby don't die."  
  
I felt a liquid substance streaming down my face. I knew it was blood so I didn't even bother to check. I looked around and noticed we had hit a tree. We weren't in a neighborhood or anything like that. Just open road. I turned to look at Max and Maria in the back seat.  
  
"Max, can you heal her?" I asked with worry. I don't even think he heard me. I never saw Max cry before. I shouted his name twice before he finally snapped out of the shock he was in. "Try to heal her Max."  
  
He nodded and placed his hands over the wound on her forehead. A few minutes later it healed completely. "I'm going to do a full check to make sure she's not bleeding internally." He said.  
  
Afterwards her eyes opened. "What happened?"  
  
"We got into an accident." Max said.  
  
Maria reached up and wiped the tears from Max's eyes. "How could you two be so stupid?"  
  
We both held our heads down in shame. I felt really bad. We did to Maria what we tried to prevent Michael from doing. We hurt her. "Maria, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to be such jerks."   
  
Max was still crying. I could tell a little of it was from relief though. "I am a jerk Maria. I should never have taken a drink of that alcohol, knowing how it makes us. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
She smiled through her tears. "Yeah I forgive you. The Jetta's wrecked now I can get a new car."  
  
We all laughed with relief. Maria's cell phone made it through the wreck so we called my dad. I really didn't want to but how else were we going to explain the Jetta being wrecked and us with no injuries.  
  
When my dad got there he was really pissed at Max and I. He lectured us really hard about the price of drinking and driving. He told us we were really stupid for jeopardizing Maria's life like we did. We just both hung our heads in shame because we knew he was right.  
  
My dad drove us all home dropping off Maria first. He followed her inside so he could explain to her what happened to the car. She chewed us out worst then my dad. She smacked us both upside the head and threatened to kill us if we ever put Maria in a situation like that again.   
  
We then took Max home. No one was at his house so his lecture was delayed for that time being. When we arrived home Tess was already there. She was lounging on the sofa reading a magazine. She looked upat me and jumped up in concern.  
  
"Kyle what happened?" She reached up to touch my face.   
  
I jerked away from her and said. "Don't touch me."  
  
She backed up and I walked off to my room. I plopped down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I knew that it would be hard for me to get over Tess. Alcohol didn't help at all. It only succeeded in making me hurt a really good friend. God life was so frustrating. Just when you thought you had a handle on things, something comes along and sweeps it all away.  
  
I ranted inside my head about my pain for hours before I finally fell asleep.  



	8. RIL: Tess

(8) TESS

I knew people would eventually find out. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon.  
  
Max and Kyle were right about one thing, Maria was the first to befriend me when no one else would. I never meant to hurt her, but I couldn't stop the feelings I had for Michael. I've loved him from the beginning.  
  
It's true. I never wanted to fulfill my so called destiny with Max. I just did all those things because it was what Nacedo wanted me to do. He used to show me pictures of the three of them, telling me over and over again that Max was meant for me and Michael for Isabel.   
  
Whenever I looked at those pictures I was always drawn to the tall solemn boy with the hair that defied gravity. When I finally met him in person I knew that I had found my one true love. To me he was my destiny.   
  
I fought my attraction to him for as long as I cold. I didn't want to disappoint Nacedo. However, as soon as the summer began Nacedo left to go impersonate agent Pierce. With him gone I dropped all plans to make Max fall in line with destiny. They thought I did it because of Liz. That wasn't the case. Maria befriended me and made everyone else aware of my good qualities. Michael started to notice that I existed.  
  
It started one day when I was sitting in a booth at the Crashdown. I was writing down in my journal my inner most thoughts and fantasies regarding Michael. I quickly closed the journal when I saw Kyle walking in and in my haste to leave I accidentally left my journal on the table. Maybe it wasn't an accident at all. Maybe it was fate. I really don't know.  
  
Michael found my journal. When I went back later to get it, he admitted to reading it. I was mad at first. He had invaded my privacy. Then I grew embarrassed. I grabbed my journal and started to walk off. He stopped me and turned me around to face him.  
  
"I'm flattered." He said simply. Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. That kiss was like no kiss I had ever received. Kyle's fumbling kisses paled in comparison. That brief kiss I shared with Max was no equal either. Michael's kiss filled us both with so much passion. I didn't want to let go and neither did he.  
  
We finally parted. "WOW!" Was all we could say.  
  
We stared at one another for minutes then I turned once again to run off. "Wait Tess. Don't go. That kiss meant something."  
  
I tried to protest. I brought up Maria and what this would do to her, but neither of us could deny the feelings that we had. We went back to his place and spent the whole night talking things over. At the break of dawn we made love. It was the first time for both of us.  
  
The moment was right. We knew then and there that we were meant to be together. There was no denying our love.  
  
Kyle and Jim walked in snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Kyle with sadness then I noticed the cut above his left eyebrow. "Kyle what happened?"  
  
He jerked away from me saying, "Don't touch me." Then he stomped off to his room slamming the door behind him.  
  
I tried to question Jim but all he would say is that Kyle and Max had gotten into a little accident. He didn't explain anymore. He just asked what I wanted for dinner. When he left the room I just slumped back down on the sofa.  
  
Kyle hated me. Max hated me. When Maria finds out she'll hate me to. Alex and Isabel will be on their side because I'm just an interloper to them. Before I came their world was peaceful. Well as peaceful as it could be with FBI agents breathing down your neck.  
  
"Man! Why does life have to be so difficult?" I asked myself aloud. "Why does love have to be so difficult?"  
  
All I can say is that love is love and you can't help whom love chooses for you. Right?  
  
"Right!"  



	9. RIL: Liz

(9) LIZ

Florida was vastly different from Roswell. I liked that.  
  
In Florida I could separate myself from the everyday problems I faced in Roswell. I didn't plan on staying in Florida as long as I did. The plan was to spend the summer there, get over Max, then return home. As they say 'Things never go according to plans.' The first thing I did was find a place to stay. I found a really cheap boarding house close to the down town area. Then I went looking for a job. Even though I had a little money, I knew it would only take me so far. It was easy to get fake identification in Albuquerque.   
  
So I was able to get a job at the Body Shop located in the Jacksonville, Landing. It was there at the Jacksonville, Landing (a mall located on the river ) that my plans change. I met Jake Rockwell. Jake changed my life. He was shopping with his daughter and they came into the store. He was an older man, about forty years old. He kept staring at me. I was kind of nervous at first, thinking maybe the alien issues had tracked me down, but then he started to walk towards me.   
  
"Hi, you're probably thinking I'm an old pervert or something staring at you the way that I am. I assure you that I'm not. I'm a modeling agent and my company is looking for a fresh new face for our newest client. I think that you have the look that we need."   
  
I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was pulling my chain. He went on to tell me a little bit more about his agency. He then told me that the girl he was with was his daughter Sabrina, she was also a model. He handed me his card and told me to give him a call at is office tomorrow morning. I went home that night and debated the issue in my head until I feel asleep.   
  
When I woke the next morning my mind was set. I was going to go for it. I'm actually glad that I went for it. My life has been filled with so much fun and hard work since. The contract took us to France. Sabrina and I were doing a series of commercials to model clothing. The two of us became really good friends and I absolutely adored Jake. He became like a second father to me.   
  
Don't get me wrong, I thought about my old life at home but that life didn't seem as important to me any longer. I found something better. I know I should have called my parents to let them know where I was, to let them know that I was okay. But I didn't, call me selfish or whatever. I just didn't want to give up the lifestyle that I was now living. Besides I went to Florida to get away from it all now I'm in France and my bank account was fat.   
  
One night Sabrina and I decided to have a sleepover. So we did the hold best friend bonding that I used to do with Maria. We made crank calls, talked about guys we had met, and junked out on ice cream (a big no no in the modeling world). I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden I felt home sick. So I told Sabrina my whole life story. Leaving out the alien portion of course. When I finished my tale she just sat there staring at me.   
  
Finally she spoke. "You should go home."   
  
That's all she said. I waited for her to say more but she didn't. So I just asked her what she meant by that.   
  
"I meant just what I said. You should go home." She frowned at me. "You know your parents are worried sick about you. And your friends are to. I think that you leaving like you did was a very selfish act."   
  
"But Sabrina you don't understand. I had to leave." I cried.   
  
"I understand that you felt betrayed or whatever by Max, but what about your friend Maria. She's probably feeling the same way about that Michael fellow. You left her behind to deal with all of that alone. Isn't she supposed to be your best friend?"   
  
"Well yes. Maria and I have been friends for years. She would understand the choice I made." I replied.   
  
"Are you so sure? If my best friend left like you did, I wouldn't be so understanding. Anyway, I don't want to fight about that. All I'm saying is that you should go home. You don't have to give up modeling. My dad can work it so you can model and finish school at the same time." She stood up and walked over to her bed. "You don't have to decide everything tonight, but you do need to think things over. It's getting late we have an early morning shoot. Let's get some shut eye."   
  
I thought about what she said. It stuck with me all night long and all through out the next day. Finally I made my decision. I asked Jake if he could meet me in his office. I sat on the edge of his desk waiting for him.   
  
He walked in. "What's up Angel? What did you need to see me about?" He looked very concerned so I knew that Sabrina hadn't told him anything.   
  
"Jake I have to be honest with you. My name isn't Angel Martinez. I'm Liz, Elizabeth Parker. I'm not twenty years old I'm only seventeen. I'm a runaway." I said all in one breath.   
  
"WOW! I knew there was something mysterious about you. Just never figured on anything like this. So I take it you made the decision to go home?" He said.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to give up the modeling. I really enjoy it." I stated.   
  
"You don't have to. We can work things out. The really important thing is that you call you parents right away and let them know that you are okay."   
  
"Okay I will." I waited until he left the room. Then picked up the phone. It was only 8 p.m. in Roswell so my folks would be up and about. No one answered in the house part so I called the café.  
  
Mom answered. "Crashdown Café. How may I help you?"  
  
"Mom, it's me Liz." She started to cry and so did I.   
  
"Liz baby where are you?"   
  
"Mom I'm in France."   
  
"France? Honey, how did you get way over there?" I explained everything her. After talking to her for awhile she put me on the phone with Dad. They lectured me as well as begged me to come home. I told them that I was but that there were some things I had to work out first. I also made them promise not to tell anyone that I was coming home.   
  
When I hung up the phone I turned around and there was Sabrina and Jake standing behind me. "Well?" They both asked at the same time.   
  
"Well they really missed me. Dad was actually in tears. I'm going home." I gave a small smile.   
  
"Dad can we go to Roswell with Liz?" Sabrina asked eagerly.   
  
"Sure we can. Besides I have some things I need to clear up with her parents anyway."  
  
"Well it's set then we're heading to Roswell." I left them and headed back to my hotel room.  
  
I was finally going home after six months of freedom. I would be home just in time for Christmas. I'm very nervous about returning. I know some of them will not appreciate my return home, but I'm not doing it for them. I'm doing it for my parents. They deserve better than the way I've been treating them. 


	10. RIL: Maria

(10) MARIA

Liz is coming back. My best friend is returning home after months of absence. So, why am I not at all excited?  
  
I overheard Mrs. Parker's conversation with Liz when she first called. Mrs. Parker picked up the phone in the back the same time that I picked up the one in front. She spoke before I did. I was going to hang up the phone but then I heard Liz's voice. So I listened. Call me bad but I just had to.  
  
So I heard the whole thing. Liz living in the lap of luxury in France while her parents and friends suffered thinking maybe she was somewhere lying in a ditch. God how could she be so selfish. I waited until they both hung up the phone then I gently set it down.  
  
I turned away from the counter and walked to the back of the restaurant. Michael was back there on his break. He was lounging on the couch drawing in his notebook as usual.  
  
"Hey Space boy." I said flashing him a smile. "What are your plans after work? Wanna go check out a movie with me?"  
  
Michael and I have barely been on speaking terms since last year when he told me he loved me then broke up with me. I still loved him even though he broke my heart really bad. I don't know what it is about him that makes me want to be with him even when he's being such a jerk to me. So I asked him out knowing he was going to turn me down as usual.  
  
He looked up at me and closed the book he was working in. He seemed to be deep in thought. Finally he spoke. "Sure. It's finally time we talked anyway. So we can go to dinner after the movie."  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Pick you up at six?" I was really shocked but also very glad that he agreed.  
  
"Okay. That's fine." He put his notebook back in his backpack and stood up. "I have to get back to work I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay." When he left I let out a soft shout of pleasure. Maybe he was going to tell me he wanted to get back together with me. That would be so great. God, I love that boy.  
  
I changed into my regular clothes, grabbed my purse, and then left. I decided to stop by the Evan's house and update Max on my life. I don't know what I would have done with out Max. Even though he and Kyle caused me to get in a senseless accident that could have been avoided, I still love the guy. He was my new best friend. Way better than the one named Liz Parker.  
  
I hope she doesn't come back to Roswell wanting to inch her way back into Max's life because I refuse to allow that to happen. Max was slowly but surely getting over her and I refused to let all my hard work go to waste.   
  
I'm glad she's not dead or hurt but I refuse to pretend that her leaving didn't hurt me. I know what her leaving did to Max. It was not a pretty sight. Now he claims that he's no longer in love with her. I know it's just an act, because it the same one I try to pull with him about Michael.  
  
Anyway, as you can tell I'm not at all happy about Liz'sreturn. Though I really am happy about my date tonight with Michael. I pulled up in front of the Evan's drive. There was Isabel and Alex playing basketball in the driveway. Isabel was beating him as usual. The thing about that was Alex was playing his hardest, not even trying to let her when. I laughed at the picture of inadequacy he made.  
  
"Hey you two." I said.  
  
"Hey Maria." Isabel threw the ball to Alex then walked over to me. "Just getting off work?"  
  
"Yeah, another hard day in Alienville." I smiled. "So is Space King in the house?"  
  
"Yeah he's in there watching Christina Aguilera videos. You know how much he's obsessed with her." Isabel complained.  
  
"Hey I'm just glad he's not into Britney Spears. Can you stand listening to her bad singing all day?"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Alex said laughingly. "At least Christina can sing."  
  
"Hey let's not get into this debate again." Isabel said. "Max is in his room Maria. Alex the game's not over yet. Come on and let me whoop your butt some more."  
  
I went into the house and just followed the sound of 'Genie in a Bottle' to Max's room. I stood in the doorway, unnoticed by Max, laughing at his crazy antics. He was dancing around the room with his poster of Christina.  
  
"Oh Max you're such a wonderful dancer." I said imitating Christina as much as I could. I laughed again when he spun around falling on his butt in the process.  
  
"Man, Maria you scared the heck out of me." I helped him up. He walked over to the radio and turned it off.  
  
"What brings you over here? I thought our plan was to meet up later tonight to go to the movies?"  
  
I sat down on his bed andstarted to play with his pillow. "Well plans change. I have the best news."  
  
"What?" He crawled past me on the bed and sat down behind me. "He started massaging my back.  
  
"Ah man that feels so good." I closed my eyes in pure ecstasy. Max gave such wonderful massages. "Anyway I actually have good and bad news."  
  
"Well give me the bad first, that way the good can overshadow."  
  
"I doubt that would happen. Anyway the bad news is that Lizis coming home?"  
  
"Umm, Ria…Sweetie…how is that bad?" He asked in confusion.  
  
I explained to him everything that I overheard on the phone. I left nothing out. When I finished I turned around to look at his face. "Well…are you going to say anything?"  
  
"No!" He said simply.  
  
"No? Nothing? Are you happy, sad, angry…what?"  
  
"I'm neither of those. I just really don't care right now. Maybe when she gets here it might hit me. For now I just don't care." He turned me back around and went right back to giving me a massage. "Now what was the good news?"  
  
I jumped up in excitement and started to bounce around his room. "I have a date with Michael tonight. Isn't that great. I was just inviting him out like I always do, ya know?; assuming he was going to say no. He said yes. Oh Max I'm so happy. Aren't you happy for me Max?"  



	11. RIL: Michael

(11) MICHAEL

* * * * * * * * * * * 

I know that Maria completely misinterpreted my agreement to go out with her tonight. I know she thinks it's a date. I feel bad about misleading her, but the time has come for me to come clean with her. I can't go on misleading her anymore.  
  
Max told me to stay away from her and I really tried. Despite what they think I'm not out to constantly hurt Maria. Things just happen that aren't in my control. I can't help falling in love with Tess. She's come to mean so much to me. I don't know how I survived all this time without her.   
  
I had felt drawn to her ever since she first came to Roswell. I was very good at hiding my emotions because no one suspected a thing. I guess it helped that it was also around the same time I was experiencing those dreams about Isabel. Also, I thought she was totally in love with Max, then with Kyle. When I found her journal in the booth at the Crashdown I was ecstatic when I realized that she had the same feelings that I did. I couldn't resist kissing her.   
  
I don't regret a second of my actions. I love her. She loves me. It is as simple as that. I'm sorry that Maria is the one who is going to suffer for my actions.   
  
When Maria asked me out to the movies, I was going to turn her down as usual, but then I decided to accept. It's confession time. I can't lie to her any longer. Max can get mad all he wants. It doesn't matter. I have to do this.   
  
"Michael?" I looked up with a smile for my sweet Tess. "Hey baby! Just getting off from work?"   
  
"Yeah." She sat down at the counter. "Are we still on for tonight?"   
  
"I had to make a plan change. Maria asked me on another date. I accepted."   
  
She just nodded. "You're going to tell her about us?"   
  
"Yeah. Despite what Max says I think it's time." I took my apron off and headed for the back room.   
  
She followed. "She's going to be really pissed Michael. She's going to hate me forever." Tess said sadly.   
  
"Maybe not! Maria's pretty reasonable." I lied trying to make Tess feel better.   
  
"Michael you're a terrible liar." I only smiled.   
  
I changed out of my work clothes while Tess gathered up my book bag. "Are you coming back to my place with me?"   
  
"Yeah I don't feel like going home and being ignored by Kyle." She rolled her eyes.   
  
When we got to my apartment Tess settled onto my sofa and flipped on the TV. I went into the kitchen to fix us a snack that would hold me over until dinner with Maria tonight. "Tess are you going to try to be here when I get home tonight?"   
  
"I can't tonight. Both Jim and Kyle will be home tonight." I pouted. She cradled my face in her hands. "Ah baby. Mommy's going to kiss you and make you feel much better."   
  
I laughed as she nibbled on my nose and then moved on to my cheek and ears. "Enough. I want pout any more." We spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV and making out.   
  
Tess left at 5:15 and I set out to get dressed for my confession to Maria. At 6:15 the doorbell rung. I took a breath of fortification and opened the door. There stood Maria. Pretty as ever. She was a vision of pixie loveliness. My heart ached at the pain that I was about to cause her.   
  
"You look really nice Maria." I said.   
  
"You don't look to bad yourself Space Boy." I gave a sad smile at her nickname for me. I knew that later she would call me much worse.   
  
"We're going to see the Mummy II. Do you mind?" She said with an excited bounce. "I really loved the first one and I heard the second is even better."   
  
"No I don't mind. I liked the first one too?" As we walked to the car I stared longingly at my motorcycle, thinking that maybe I should follow her on it. I knew that after the movies I would really need a ride home.   
  
The movie was really great. It got my mind off of the issues that I would face later on at dinner. At one point during the movie I happened to look over to my left and I saw Max and Kyle. At first I thought they had followed us but when the movie was over they left without even looking our way. So I shrugged it off as coincidence.   
  
At the restaurant I requested a table way in the back, away from too many prying eyes. I didn't know how to start with the confessing so I just sat there as Maria rambled on and on. Occasionally I answered her questions with one words or small grunts. She didn't say anything about that though because she was pretty much used to it.   
  
"Michael I had a really great time at the movies tonight." She was saying. "I'm really glad you accepted my offer tonight. Maybe we can do this again some time?"   
  
What she was really asking was 'Could we maybe get back together?' I knew that that was my cue to get to confessing. I gave myself a mental shove of courage and interrupted her in mid sentence. "Maria I have something really important to tell you."   
  
She noticed my serious look so she set her fork down, intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on them. "What is it Michael?"   
  
"It's about us?" I paused to gather my thoughts.   
  
"Go on!" She prompted.   
  
"This is really hard for me." I took a drink of water. My mouth suddenly felt dry. "You and I have been through a lot last year. I know that you've been there for me even when I've been such and ass too you."   
  
She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah that's true."   
  
"You know how after we rescued Max I told you that I loved you?" She nodded again. "I really did mean it Maria. I loved you. I still love you." I rushed on quickly as she started to smile knowing that that smile would soon be wiped away completely. "Just not the way that you think."   
  
"I know we shared a lot ever since you found out about my origins. I know that I pursued you and made you fall in love with me. I'm sorry for that Maria. I just don't love you in that way."   
  
"What are you saying Michael?" She looked like she had just been kicked in the stomach. I was sorry I was making her feel that way but I had to continue.   
  
"Maria, what I'm saying is that I love you like I love Isabel, as a sister. I love you but I'm not in love with you." I felt sick at the sight of the tears that were starting to stream down her face. "Maria I don't mean to make you cry."   
  
"Well goody for you Michael. How can you expect me not to cry. You tell me that our relationship didn't hold the same meaning for you as it did for me and you expect me not to cry. What a selfish jackass you are Michael." I was a little frightened of her at that moment.   
  
She wasn't yelling. Everything she said to me was in a soft voice. She didn't get loud at all. "Why?"   
  
"Why what Maria? Why don't I love you?" I asked in confusion.   
  
"No. That's not what I'm asking. I do want to know that but not now. What I want to know is why you accepted my invitation today? Why did you have to give me hope only to dash it all? Why couldn't you just tell me this earlier?"   
  
"I don't know Maria. This just seemed like a good way to tell you." I answered as honestly as I could.  
  
"Really? What, you decided to have one last pity date for Maria? Go out with her one last time let her down easy." Her voice was still at that low level.   
  
"No, Maria. That's not it at all. I truly thought this would be the best way."   
  
"So what made you decide you were no longer in love with me?" She asked.   
  
I didn't want to tell her about my love for Tess knowing that she was really going to fly off the deep end, but I knew I had to finish this. "I'm in love with someone else."   
  
"What? Who? When this happen?" She demanded. "Is it Isabel? Have I lost you to her? No it can't be her. She's head over heels for Alex. So who is she Michael?"   
  
"Tess. Tess and I fell in love over the summer." I stammered   
  
"Tess?" She stood up then. She stood up and gathered up her purse and jacket. "I can't believe this. You and Tess? I thought she was my friend. I guess this goes to show that Liz was right in not trusting the little slut at all."   
  
"Maria wait. Let me explain things. It's not what you're thinking at all."   
  
"Michael you can't possibly know what I'm thinking." She stopped and turned around to face me. "But if you really want to know what I'm thinking let me tell you. I'm thinking that I'm really stupid for getting messed up in your stupid life. I'm thinking that I must have a sign on my forehead proclaiming me a doormat, because lately it seems as if all a lot of people have been doing is walking all over me. First my father, then you, then Liz, and now you and Tess again."   
  
She paused to hold back a sob of pain. "I can't believe the two of you could do this to me. Did I not do enough for you? I saved your life. I came to your defense when no one else would. I befriended Tess when y'all looked down on her. What a way to repay some one you claimed to love. You don't even know the meaning of that word Michael. I feel sorry for Tess. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Good bye Michael."   
  
I reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away. "Please Maria don't leave like this. I really think we can work things out."   
  
She looked down at my hand gripping her arm. "Let go of my arm Michael."   
  
"No." I said. "Not until you hear me out."   
  
"I think you need to let go of her arm right now Michael." Said Max. He came from out of nowhere with Kyle standing right behind him.   
  
"Stay out of this Max. This is between Maria and me." I shouted at him angrily.  
  
"No Michael. I told you to stay away from her." He pulled Maria away from me but I refused to let her go. Before I knew it I was all of sudden knocked flat on my back. I looked up and there was Alex rubbing his sore knuckles.   
  
"Damn that hurt but you deserved it you jerk. How could you do that to Maria?" He looked down at me with anger in his eyes. "Isabel and I were at the table over there we saw the whole thing. You and Tess? I can't believe you."   
  
"Come on Maria, Max and I will take you home." Kyle pulled Maria in his arms while Max, Alex, and Isabel continued to send me evil looks.   
  
"You're an ass Michael." Isabel spat. "And I hope things turn on you and bite you on the ass."   
  
They left me laying there on the floor. I stood up and through all the stares I paid the check and asked the waiter for a phone. I called Tess and asked if she could pick me up. I explained everything that happened and she said she was on her way. I knew that I really screwed things up really bad and it was going to take a lot before everyone could get past this. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings but I had no other choice. 

(TBC) 


	12. RIL: Max

(12) MAX

* * * * * * * * * * * 

When Maria told me she had a date with Michael I wanted to kill him. I could believe he could be such an insensitive jerk, raising her hopes up like that. I also vaguely recalled telling him to stay away from her. So yeah, thoughts of murder were running through my head.  
  
I couldn't let her get her hopes up over that loser. So I told her about him and Tess. When I finished she just sat there stunned. I could tell that at first she didn't believe me but when she thought about how Kyle and I got drunk that day that made her believe. Why else would I be so irresponsible?  
  
However, I couldn't deter her from going on the date with him. She still wanted to go. She wanted to hear everything from his mouth. She wanted him to be the one to tell her about Tess.  
  
I held her in my arms while she cried her heart out. She was very angry but more hurt than anything. Over and over she asked me 'Why?' I couldn't provide an answer. I don't know why Michael does the stupid things that he does. As I held her and comforted her by rubbing her back, I made plans to follow her and Michael. I knew I could get Kyle's help. I was not about to allow Michael to hurt her more than he already did.  
  
It was really easy. I knew what time the movie started so Kyle and I went straight to the movies. We waited in the shadows until they came in the theatre. When the lights went down we found a seat across from them. At one point I know Michael saw us but we didn't acknowledge his presence and he just figured we didn't see them.  
  
During the movie Kyle suggested throwing popcorn at him but I reminded him that we were trying to be inconspicuous. After the movie we left right before they did. We knew what restaurant they were going to (There aren't that many in Roswell) so we went there and found a seat deep in the shadows. We spotted Alex and Isabel having a romantic dinner but we didn't speak.  
  
As we watched the going on I silently congratulated Maria on her fine acting. When he laid his hands on her though I had to react. I could have kissed Alex then and there when he punched the hell out of Michael. I would have done it first but Alex took it out of my hands.  
  
The ride to Maria's house was a silent one. Kyle and I had been driving in his car. So he drove home by himself and I took Maria's keys from her and drove her home. Alex and Isabel continued on with their date after making sure Maria was okay.  
  
When we arrived at the Delucca residence I put the car in park then I looked over at the beautiful pixie sitting next to me and realized that she had fallen asleep. I could see traces of tears that had fallen down her cheeks and I again plotted Michael's demise in my head. I didn't want to wake her so I got out the car and walked over to the passenger side. I opened up the door and took her purse, slinging it over my arms. I decided to leave her jacket. I gently lifted her in my arms. I kicked the door shut behind me and carried her up the steps to her house.  
  
I knew Amy wasn't home. Earlier Maria had told me that she was going to have dinner at the sheriff's house. So I balanced Maria in my arms while I opened the front door. Then I carried her upstairs to her room. She woke up as soon as I placed her in her bed.  
  
"Max? You carried me from the car?" She gave me a sleepy smile.  
  
"Yeah. You're light as a feather." I returned her smile.  
  
"Thanks. You're so wonderful to me. I'm glad you and I became friends." She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a really big hug.  
  
"Me too Ria. Me too." I placed a kiss on the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay." She sighed. "I could be better, but life is not easy."  
  
"Yeah and it doesn't help that some people are born to be idiots." I said sourly.  
  
"Yeah that doesn't help at all." She laughed. "Max I'm not going to let him get the best of me. I'm not going to let him win."  
  
"If you want I can go back and break his knees for you?" I teased.  
  
Seriously she asked. "Would you?"  
  
I frowned. "Maria I was just teasing."  
  
She laughed again. "Yeah and so was I."  
  
"Thank God. For a minute there you had me worrying." I watched as she stood up and went over to her dresser.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower Max. Why don't you go downstairs and start a movie. I'm not at all sleepy anymore. And I'm still hungry."  
  
"Do you want some ice-cream?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be great. We have a gallon of Fudge Royale in the freezer and I know you like Orange Sherbet. We have that too. Why don't you fix us some and I'll be down in a jiffy."  
  
"Yes Master. Any other orders while you're at it?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Well I might want a massage later but for now just get my first orders right." She replied regally. I laughed and headed out the room.  
  
She came downstairs twenty minutes later dressed in her jammies and carrying a blanket and pillow. We both curled up on opposite ends of the sofa eating our ice cream and watching the Little Mermaid. When we finished eating I took up our bowls and carried them to the kitchen.  
  
When I got back to the living room I found her stretched out on the sofa wrapped up in the blanket. "Are you going to make any room for me or do I have to sleep on the floor?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure the floor will feel nice." She said teasingly.   
  
"Whatever scoot over and make room for the King." We both stretched out on the sofa spoon fashion. I enveloped her in my arms and our legs entwined. To me it was a vaguely erotic position but I was sure she didn't see it as such. I knew she still only saw me as a friend.  
  
I pulled the cover over the both of us and we lay in that position for the rest of the movie. She was the first to fall asleep. I stayed up just to admire her beautiful face in the small patch of moonlight that streamed through the curtains.  
  
A few ours later I fell asleep thinking about how much I loved her and how I wanted to beat Michael to a bloody pulp for daring to cause her pain.

(TBC) 


	13. RIL: Isabel

(13) ISABEL

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Alex and had had the most amazingly romantic time last night, _well, _after all the excitement with Michael and Maria. After checking to make sure Maria was all right we left the restaurant and headed for the desert.   
  
Alex grabbed two sleeping bags, a blanket, and his backpack filled with supplies while I grabbed the picnic basket packed with fruit, cheese, and wine. We climbed up to the top of the quarry and Alex found a perfect spot in between four large boulders.   
  
Alex leafed through the backpack and then let out a mild curse. "Oh man Izzy! I forgot the radio. I'll go back and get it."   
  
"No, that's okay Hun. We don't need it." I reminded him of my little CD trick.   
  
I watched as Alex set laid out the sleeping bags. "Alex you're so my hero. I was really proud of you when you knocked Michael flat. I feel like doing the same to that hussy Tess."   
  
"No. You don't need to scar those pretty knuckles of yours." He took my hands in his and gently kissed the back of each of my fingers. I melted in pleasure.   
  
"Oh Alex I love you so much." I gushed.   
  
He gave me a crooked smile. "I love you too Sweetie."   
  
We curled up on the sleeping bags and Alex wrapped us both in the blanket. "I'm glad you suggested we come out here tonight. This whole night has been so wonderful."   
  
"Hey you know I had to go all out for our anniversary. We've been officially dating one month today. That's a major accomplishment that should be celebrated in style."   
  
"You're just so good to me Alex." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. I was about to pull away when he deepened the kiss. We spent the next for moments in pure bliss. I loved the way he nibbled on my bottom lip. It was a very erotic move that always had me begging for more.   
  
"Izzy baby we have to stop now or else we're going to miss the meteor shower."   
  
I separated from him reluctantly. "Did you bring the binoculars?"   
  
He reached for his backpack. "Yeah they're in here some where."   
  
While he looked for the binoculars I thumbed through the CD's that he brought. "Oh Alex I can't believe you have this CD. I totally love this song." I set a cloth down on one of the rocks and placed the CD on it. I placed my hand over it and a few seconds later Love by Musiq began to play.   
  
Alex turned to face me with the binoculars in his hands. He set them down next to me and reached for the picnic basket. He pulled out a container filled with strawberries and another container filled with melted chocolate.   
  
"May I feed you Milady?" He asked with a smile.   
  
"Yes you may Milord." He dipped one of the strawberries into the chocolate and then he began to slowly feed me the wonderful fruit. "Mmm, so sweet."   
  
I took up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and then I fed him. It was pure heaven. Every time I put it close to his mouth he would always take the time to lick my fingers first. "Do you want some wine? It's nonalcoholic."   
  
He pulled out two champagne flutes and filled them half way with white grape wine. "I would like to make a toast." I said holding up my glass.   
  
"Go on." He urged.   
  
"To you, Alex Whitman, The most wonderfully sweet and very sexy man I've ever known. You're my first and possibly only love that I'll ever have." We interlocked our arms and drank deeply from our glasses.   
  
The song stopped and I started it back up. Alex stood up and held his hands out to me. "May I have this dance?"   
  
I took his hands in mine and he pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms once again around his neck and laid my head upon his shoulder. He wrapped his around my waist and we proceeded to dip and sway to the beat of the song. As we danced he began to sing softly along with the music. He had a beautifully deep voice that I never tired of hearing.   
  
I lifted my head and stared deeply into his eyes. "Alex?"   
  
He looked down at me. "Yes baby?"   
  
"Will you love me forever and ever?" I asked insecurely. I didn't want what happened to Maria to ever happen to me. I know that Alex is nothing like Michael but a girl can't help but feel insecure.   
  
He smiled and pulled me closer. We were practically one person. "I will always love you Isabel. Nothing will make me stop loving you."   
  
We kissed again. I felt the earth tremble and shake. That's how being in his arms made me feel. I never wanted to be separated from him ever again. I know we were too young to be feeling this way but fate wasn't caring at all about age. Besides technically I was over fifty anyway.   
  
Alex lowered me to the ground and in a moment of true passion we ended up consummating our relationship right there. At one point during our moment of passion I happened to look up and noticed what seemed like stars shooting across the sky. I pointed it out to Alex and we paused entwined together and enjoyed the show that nature was giving us.   
  
"It's so beautiful Alex." I said in awe.   
  
He turned back to me and held me tighter. "Not as beautiful as you my love." 

(TBC) 


	14. RIL: Maria

(14) Maria

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning I woke up feeling safe and secure in Max's arms. It felt so good being held in his arms. I didn't want to get up but I had to do something about that phone that refused to stop ringing.  
  
"Are you going to answer that?" He asked while smiling down at me.  
  
I let out a reluctant sigh and sat up to pick up the phone resting on the end table. "Hello?"  
  
"Maria, Honey, it's me?"  
  
"Morning mom. Are you still at the Valenti's?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. We're in Las Vegas, Jim and I." She paused and took an excited breath. "We got married last night."  
  
I let out a shocked yell. "What? You got married? How could you?"  
  
"Sweetie, we're in love. He asked me last night and we decided to take the plunge."  
  
"But mom…"  
  
"No buts. Just be happy for me baby." She begged.  
  
All I could think about was I would have to be in the same house as Tess day in and day out. I would have to deal with Michael's relationship with her on a daily basis. How could mom do this to me? "I'm happy for you mom. So how long will y'all be staying in Las Vegas?"  
  
"We'll be home tomorrow night." We talked for a few more minutes then she said she had to go. I slowly hung up the phone deep in thought.  
  
Liz would be home tomorrow also. First I had to deal with the news of Liz, then the stuff between Michael and Tess, now this. Could my life get any worse? Max started to rub my shoulders trying to comfort me.   
  
"Ria? Sweetie, what's wrong?" I turned around in his arms and buried my face in his chest.  
  
"Everything!" I moaned. "Mom and Valenti got married. Now I'll have to live with Tess. Why are all these bad things happening to me?"  
  
He gently raised my face so that we could be eye to eye. "It's not all bad. Your mom is really happy now. Kyle will be there to keep things level between you and Tess. You always said you wanted a brother. Now you have Kyle. I'm here for you whenever you need me. I also believe that things will work out between you and Liz."  
  
"You think so?" I asked with a teary voice.  
  
"I know so." He said firmly. He then kissed my forehead and pulled me back into his arms. "We don't have to go anywhere today we can just lounge around here. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine by me." I stopped to think. "No I take that back. Let's go shopping. Christmas is just around the corner and I'm in a shopping mood."  
  
"Okay by me. Let's get some breakfast first." He stood up and made his way to the guest restroom.   
  
I went upstairs to my room and pulled out some clothes to wear that day. I decided to wear something cheery. So I pulled out a pink cotton halter and a pair of pale blue Capri jeans with a matching jacket. I pulled out my favorite pink and blue Nikes. I laid my clothes out on the bed and went into the bathroom.  
  
As I walked back downstairs I could smell the scent of bacon and eggs wafting in the air. "Mmm, Max that smells really good. Did we have any orange juice?"  
  
"Yeah it's on the table." I poured myself some o. j. as Max placed a plate of food in front of me.   
  
He then sat down and proceeded to cover his food completely in Tabasco sauce. I didn't even bat a lash at the sight. It no longer shocked me. "So are you going to confront Tess?"  
  
I paused and took the time to think about it. I really didn't know what I wanted to do regarding her. I mean Michael and I weren't dating but he still lead me on. He gave me hope that there could be a chance between us, but Tess… She really didn't do anything wrong, except maybe fall in love my guy. Even that wasn't wrong though. Why did it have to be with Michael?   
  
"I honestly don't know Max. I'm not going to go out my way to avoid her but at the same time I'm not going to pretend that we're great friends either. I can't be mean or nasty to either her or Michael because in the long run we're going to all need one another. There's the fact that we're trying to save your planet from evil aliens that's holding us all together."  
  
He seemed to take it all in for a while. "Yeah I see what you mean. We can't be at war with one another because it will distract us from the bigger picture."  
  
"Yeah…" I finished up my breakfast and stood up to put the dishes in the sink. He did the same.  
  
"I'm still mad at him though." He commented.  
  
"I am too. I'm mad at them both." We walked into the living room.   
  
"We need to stop at my house so I can shower and change." He said while straightening up the mess we made on the sofa.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When we pulled up at the Evans we noticed Isabel and Alex pulling up at the same time. "You two are just getting here?" I asked.  
  
I never saw Isabel blush before but she did at that moment. She even made blushing look beautiful. "Alex and I were celebrating our anniversary. We lost track of time."  
  
"Hey I'm not interrogating you. I'll save that for your parents." I said with a laugh. We all went into the house.   
  
"Where are you two headed?" Alex asked.  
  
"We're going Christmas shopping. Do y'all want to come?" I replied.  
  
"Sure that would be great. I'm going upstairs to change I'll be down in a few." Isabel said. She followed Max upstairs.  
  
I turned to Alex. "Guess what Alex."  
  
"What?"   
  
"My mom and Valenti got married in Vegas last night and Liz will be coming home tomorrow night."  
  
_"What?"_

(TBC) 


	15. RIL: Kyle

(15) Kyle

* * * * * * * * * * * 

When I got home that night after Max and I confronted Michael the first thing I noticed was Tess coming out of the front door. She shot me a dirty look as she walked towards her car.  
  
I stopped and shouted at her. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not the back stabbing bitch here. You are."  
  
"Glad to know that Kyle." She said angrily. "You're a really charming friend."  
  
"Seems to me I was never your friend nor your boyfriend. All I was and still am to you is someone you can walk all over." I turned and headed back to the front door. "Well I'm sick of being your doormat and I refuse to let you and Michael turn Maria into one either."  
  
I slammed the door behind me before she could comment. Damn her, I thought. I can't believe how I ever fell for her in the first place. She was a complete opposite from what I looked for in girlfriend. She was nothing like Liz, or even Maria, and Isabel.  
  
I headed for the kitchen to fix me something to eat. We didn't eat dinner while we staked out Michael tonight so I was starving. While I was opening the fridge I noticed a note from my dad on the door.  
  


**__**

Kyle,

Amy and I decided that the time has come to follow our hearts. 

Neither of us are getting any younger so we're headed got Las 

Vegas to get married. Don't be angry. We'll be back the day 

after tomorrow. _Wish Us Luck!  
Dad_

  
  
I sighed and trashed the letter. I wasn't mad though. I figured it would be great to have Maria as a sister. I just felt bad that she would have to see Tess day after day. Oh well, I'd just have to run interference every now and then.  
  
"Damn!" I said aloud. "Who's going to run interference between me and Tess?"  
  
  
After breakfast the next morning I tried calling Maria to see if she heard the news. There was no answer. I figured she was probably out somewhere with Max. Tess wasn't anywhere around so I figured she spent the night at Michael's. With nothing to do I decided to go to the park and play basketball with whoever was up there. Just as I reached the front door the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Kyle, it's me Max."   
  
"Hey Max what up? How's Maria?"  
  
"Maria's fine. We talked things over. She's slowly getting over it."  
  
"That's good. Did she hear about our parents yet?"  
  
"Yeah her mom called this morning. She was worried about having to live with Tess."  
  
"Yeah me too. It's going to be tough."  
  
"Yeah I know." We both paused to think about it. "So anyway the reason I'm calling is to see if you want to go Christmas shopping with us? Dad is letting me hold his Expedition, so we can pick you up if you like."  
  
"Sure. I'm ready whenever y'all are."  
  
"Okay well we'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
We both hung up the phone.   
  
Later at the mall Max, Alex, and I were standing inside the sports shop looking for something for our dads. Alex turned to me and asked, "Did Maria tell you that Liz was coming home tomorrow?"  
  
"No she didn't." I answered. "When did she find this out?"  
  
Max was the one to answer. "Yesterday afternoon. At work she picked up the phone and overheard the conversation between Liz and her mom."  
  
"So where had she been all this time, with family?"   
  
"No." Alex stated. "Apparently she's been in France."  
  
"France?" I was shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Max smirked. "She was discovered by a modeling agent in Florida. At least that's what Maria's said."  
  
"Man and all this time she couldn't call and tell us she was okay?" I was bewildered that didn't seem like something Liz would do at all. Then again ever since she found out about the Pod Squad she has changed a whole lot.  
  
"Yeah well," Max shrugged, "I'm sure she has her reason."  
  
Alex snorted, "Her reasons were very selfish if you ask me. She had everyone worried sick about her."  
  
"Hey man let's not accuse her until we get the facts straight. I'm sure she did have a good reason." I pointed out. I wasn't going to condemn her I felt that she did get the tough end of the deal last year. Not that Maria or Alex didn't either but I felt kind of bad for Liz because it was obvious she didn't know how to handle her feelings. "Max do you love her still? Are you going to try and get back with her?"  
  
"No!" Was all he said.  
  
"No, to which question?" Alex pressed.  
  
"All I'm saying is no." He turned and walked off towards the exit. After paying for our packages we followed him. We met up with the girls two stores down.  
  
"Kyle what should I get your dad?" Maria asked in her usual bouncy voice.  
  
I shrugged. "His favorite football team is the Jacksonville Jaguars but I already bought him their jacket, jersey, and hat."  
  
She pouted and then perked back up. "What's his favorite cologne? I could get him that?"  
  
"It's Old Spice I think. Anyway, forget my dad. What are you getting me?" I asked.  
  
"None of your business. You'll see on Christmas and not a day before." I rolled my eyes as she and Isabel flounced off heading for a clothing boutique. Then I laughed as Max and Alex took collective breaths of fortification and reluctantly followed the girls.  
  
"So, Max, what are you getting Maria?" I knew he was going to get her something really special.   
  
"There's this anklet she's been eyeing. I'm getting that for her as well as a matching bracelet." Max went on and on about the jewelry he was going to get her then he went on to tell me what he was getting everyone else.  
  
After we left the Mall we all decided to go catch a movie. We managed not to run into Michael and Tess so for me that was a blessing. All in all we had a pretty good time. I just wished things could be like this always. However I knew that life didn't work that way. You had to take the good as well as the bad.

  
  
While everyone talked during dinner I found my mind wandering to what Liz was doing at that moment. I know that the others were kind of leery about her return but as for myself I was quite happy. I was glad that she wasn't dead or hurt. I missed her. Sure she made some bad decisions but it wasn't my place to fault her for that. We all make some pretty stupid mistakes at one point in time.   
  
"Whatcha thinking about Kyle?" Maria asked while tugging a lock of my hair.  
  
"Ow." I whimpered like a little baby. "Watch it. I was just thinking about Liz. Is there a crime in that?"   
  
Maria pouted. "You didn't have to get snippy. I just wanted to talk to my new big brother."  
  
"I'm sorry Ria. I wasn't snapping." I smiled at her. "I'm kind of glad our parents got married. I'm going to train you to be the best little sister ever."  
  
She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. More like I'm going to train you."  
  
We started to argue then. It was really fun. I loved bickering with her.   
  
"Hey you two," Warned Isabel in her firm motherly voice. "Cut it out or go to your rooms."  
  
"Yes mommy!" We both chorused at the same time before breaking out in giggles.  
  
Yeah life was going to be really great with her as my new sister.  


(TBC) 


	16. RIL: Tess

(16) Tess

* * * * * * * * * * * 

****

I drove away from the house in complete anger. I couldn't believe they would gang up on Michael. And that Kyle, what right did he have to call me out like he did.   
  
My anger rushed out on a sigh. He had every right. I really hurt him. At the time I didn't realize that he had deep feelings for me. I know that isn't an excuse but that's all I can say. I never meant to hurt him but I can't say that I wouldn't have done it all over again. Even if I had known that he loved me. I just don't feel the same way.  
  
I don't think I did anything wrong to deserve their scorn though. It's not like Michael and Maria were dating at the time. Sure I like Maria. She's a really sweet person. I love Michael though. He loves me. So I refuse to let her stand in my way.  
  
To make things worse I just found out that Valenti and Amy are getting married. Now I have to live with Maria. It's bad enough I have Kyle giving me the silent treatment and shooting me dirty looks but now I have to deal with it from Maria as well. I can't help the fact that Michael loves me and I love him. No more than Liz could help the fact that Max loved her and she him. I managed to get over it and Maria should too.  
  
When I made it to the restaurant I saw Michael leaning against a pole looking tired. I stopped in front of him and he opened the door and stepped in. "Are you okay?"  
  
He managed to smile at he through his bruised swelling lips. "Yeah I'm okay. Just a little bruised, but okay."  
  
"You poor dear. I'm going to kick Alex's ass when I see him."  
  
"No you're not. He was only trying to protect Maria." He said softly.  
  
"Yeah, well who's going to protect you?" He only laughed and pulled me closer for a kiss. When my lips touched his he let out a pained, "Ouch!"  
  
"I'm so sorry baby." I said.  
  
"Not your fault. I just have to remember to be careful. Do you have to go back home when you drop me off?"  
  
"No I can stay the night. Jim and Amy went to Las Vegas to get married."  
  
"Man when did this happen?" He asked in shock.   
  
I just shrugged. "Spur of the moment thing. I'm happy for them though. Just wish I didn't have to be around Maria. I know she hates me."  
  
"Things won't be so bad. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Yeah right. Tell me anything. Remember Maria? The girl who went ballistic when you bought her shampoo for your first date?"  
  
He just rolled his eyes. "You can always move in with me. I don't know why you just didn't do that in the first place."  
  
"Because it wouldn't look right. I'm a minor. You're a minor." I stated the obvious.  
  
"Technicalities! Minor technicalities!"  
  
"Whatever."   
  
At the house Michael went directly to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. "I didn't get a chance to enjoy dinner. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No. I ate before I left." I went into the bedroom and turned on the TV. Michael joined me a few minutes later when he finished making his snack.   
  
He crawled into the bed next to me and offered me his sandwich. "You sure you don't want any?"  
  
"Positive." I started flipping stations.  
  
"Oh wait. Turn it back. That's Superstar. I love that movie." He said.  
  
"You do. Michael that movie is so corny."  
  
"Whatever it's a classic." He started quoting the movie. "You're so naughty. You want to spanking. Going to spanking your booty."  
  
I laughed. "Michael you're so crazy. That's one of the things I love about you. You always know how to make me laugh."  
  
We spent the rest of the night watching TV, talking, and occasionally making out. It was great. I really loved him and nothing was going to make me stop. Not Kyle, nor Max, and neither would Maria.   
  
Eventually they'll learn we were meant to be.

(TBC) 


	17. RIL: Liz

(17) Liz

* * * * * * * * * * * 

I arrived back in Roswell on a Monday morning, the first day of Christmas Vacation. My mom and dad were waiting for me at the gates of the airport. I was really happy to see them. It may not seem like it but I really missed them.   
  
My mom took me in her arms and it seemed as if she didn't want to let me go. "Mom! Mom! I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh baby I'm just so happy to see you." She pulled away still holding on to my shoulders. She looked me over as if looking for any changes. "You got a tan. You look so beautiful."  
  
"Ah Mom!" I say blushing. I look over her shoulders at my dad. I thought he wasn't going to say anything to me. "Dad?"  
  
"Oh Liz baby, come here and give your daddy a hug." I ran into his arms. "Don't you ever leave like that again. We were worried sick about you."  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I will never do that again." I step back bringing their attention to Jake and Sabrina. "Mom/Dad, this is Jake Rockwell and his daughter Sabrina."  
  
They exchanged greetings and shook hands. "We tried to take really good care of your daughter Ted and Nancy. She's a really great girl."  
  
"Thank you for watching over her." My dad said.  
  
"It was no problem. Her and my daughter has become really great friends." Jake and my dad continued to talk quietly amongst each other as they carried our luggage to the car.  
  
It was a two-hour drive from the airport to our house. Sabrina and I sat in the back of the van thumbing through magazines while Jake sat in the middle talking with my parents. I was glad to see that my dad really liked and enjoyed Jake's company. It warmed my heart to see two men whom I respected very much getting along together.   
  
When we arrived home we took the back entrance. I didn't want to run into any of the gang just yet. However, things didn't work out the way I expected. I was shocked to see Michael and Tess standing at the back entrance holding hands and talking quietly. Michael was the first to spot me.  
  
"Liz?" He walked over to me slowly with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Hello Michael! I'm back." I say simply.  
  
"Where have you been? Were you in trouble?" He rushed. "Everyone has been missing you like crazy."  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry to get you all so worried about me. I was safe."   
  
"It's no problem. All that matters is that you were safe." He turned and walked off with Tess following behind. I thought that a little odd but just shook it off.  
  
Sabrina walked over to me. "Was that your best friend Maria's ex?"  
  
"Yeah that was Michael." I said.  
  
"He looked mighty friendly with that girl."  
  
"With Tess? Not possible. I think they're brother and sister."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. Come on let's go in."   
  
We went upstairs to my room. Dad had already showed Jake where he would be sleeping. Sabrina would be sharing a room with me. Sabrina and I spent the morning unpacking and getting settled into my room. We talked about our experiences in France and what it was like living in the luxury compared to here in Roswell.  
  
"You should be proud to live in Roswell Liz." Sabrina stated.  
  
"Why is that? It's just a tourist trap."   
  
"Yeah but it has your family and friends. Sure you'll meet new friends, I'm one of them, but there's nothing like the friends you grew up with. They stay with you for life."  
  
"Yeah… I guess you're right. Maria is the best friend anyone could possibly have. I don't think I've been as good a friend to her as she's been to me."  
  
"Now you have a second chance. Make a difference."   
  
I smiled at her. "Thanks for the advice. How did you get to be so wise?"  
  
She blushed. "I don't think I'm wise. It's just plain common sense."  
  
"Well thanks for knocking some into me then."  
  
Once we finished packing we washed up and headed downstairs to the café. We ran into my mom and Jake on the way down. "Mom is Maria on shift today?"  
  
"No she's not. She took Christmas vacation off." She followed us down to the restaurant. "Jim and Amy eloped in Vegas."  
  
"They did? When did this happen? Man Maria must be going crazy having Kyle for a brother."  
  
"She didn't seem to upset about that. It happened two days ago." Mom seated Jake at a booth in the back of the café. "Ted will be down in a minute. Here's the menu?"  
  
"Are you joining us?" Jake asked us.  
  
"I won't be." I said. "I'm going to go over to Maria's. Let her know I'm back and all."  
  
"Do you want me to come along?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"No. I think I should do this alone. I don't want you to see me beg."  
  
Maria's house wasn't that far from the café so I decided to walk. When I arrived there ten minutes later I noticed Max's jeep in the driveway. I just assumed that it was Isabel visiting with Maria. I took a calming breathe and knocked lightly at first, then a little harder. I could hear laughter in the background. Then I heard the sound of someone opening the door. It was Maria. She looked so different. Her hair was longer. It was now past her shoulders. It was also blonder.  
  
"Liz?" She just stood there staring at me.  
  
I smiled slowly at her. "Hello Maria. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." She said stepping back reluctantly to allow me to pass.  
  
Before I could move though I heard Max's voice coming from the living room. "Ria Hun, who's at the door?" He appeared suddenly behind her. "Oh! Hi Liz."  
  
I was shocked. What was Max doing at Maria's and why was he calling her Hun? I silently asked myself. "Hi Max."  
  
I walked into the house and Maria shut the door behind me. "I really missed you Maria. It's great to be back home."  
  
"Did you? Hmm… Why am I doubting that?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Maria!" Max said in a soothing voice. She just rolled her eyes and stomped off towards the kitchen.  
  
I didn't know whether to follow her or not. I knew this would be hard but I didn't expect it to be this difficult. I looked at Max with questions in my eyes. "I really did miss her. I missed all of you."  
  
"I'm sure you did Liz." He stated. "But it's not me you have to convince. You really hurt your two best friends with your actions."  
  
"I just had to get away Max. Things got to be too confusing and difficult for me to handle."  
  
"I understand that. I take most of the responsibility for the way things happened Liz and I'm sorry for my actions but you weren't the only one that was getting hurt. You didn't take the time to realize that."  
  
"I know. I realize it now. I'm here to make amends."  
  
"It's not going to be that easy." He walked over to the radio that had been playing softly in the background. "Maria overheard your phone conversation with your mom. She knows where you spent your time. How do you think it makes her feel to know that you were living the high life while she'd been stuck here in Roswell crying over Michael?"  
  
"She knows?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah she knows. That really hurt her." He turned the radio off. "Maria's going through a lot right now. A lot has changed since you've been gone."  
  
"I heard about Amy and Valenti's spur of the moment wedding. I know she's probably not happy being siblings with Kyle."  
  
"Actually the two of them get along really well. They love the fact that their siblings." He laughed at the look on my face. "I told you a lot has changed."  
  
I thought about what he said for a minute. Suspicions were running through my mind. I needed to know. "Are you and Maria a couple?"  
  
"No we're not. Maria would never betray you like that." He stated.  
  
"You say Maria wouldn't. What about you? Would you betray me like that?" I asked.  
  
"I don't see it as betrayal. You walked away from whatever love I felt for you." He said simply.  
  
I nodded my head. I understood what he was saying. I was sad that his feelings for me changed but I understood that it was partly my fault. He needed me to believe in our love and I didn't. Now he was trying to find someone who believed in him.  
  
"Maria's in love with Michael though. Would you try to break them up?" I was curious and needed to know the answer.  
  
"Michael's a jerk who doesn't know how to handle someone as delicate as Maria."  
  
"What makes you say that? I thought Michael loved Maria."  
  
"I thought so to until me and Kyle caught him making out with Tess in the Eraser Room."  
  
"Oh my God. I thought they were brother and sister."  
  
"What are y'all yapping about?" Maria walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with snacks and three glasses of juice.  
  
"Nothing. I was just telling Liz about your mom and Valenti." He took the tray from her and set it on the table. "You two need to talk. I'm going up to your room Maria to give y'all some privacy."  
  
He left and Maria stared after him for a minute and then turned back to me.   
  
"So…" she started with a smirk on her face, **_"How was France?"_**

(TBC) 


	18. RIL: Kyle

(18) Kyle

* * * * * * * * * * * 

It was the first day of Christmas vacation and here I sit in the house bored out of my mind. There was really nothing for me to do that I hadn't done already. Amy and my dad weren't home yet and Tess left early this morning, some where with Michael probably.  
  
The only thing I could think of doing was going to Maria's and hanging out with her and Max. Hanging out with Isabel and Alex was definitely out of the question. Those two were in lovey dovey heaven and I certainly didn't want to be a part of that.   
  
When I arrived at Maria's house the first thing I noticed was Max sitting on the front porch rocking two and fro on the porch swing. "Hey Max! Whatcha doing out here? Where's Maria?"  
  
"Liz is back!" He said simply.  
  
"Really? She's in there now?"  
  
"Yeah she's talking to Maria. I don't hear any yelling yet so I assume Maria is behaving well."  
  
I laughed. "She's not going to throw away years of friendship."  
  
"I don't know. Maria's changed a lot lately."  
  
"She's still bubbly Maria. The one who we all love and cherish."  
  
"Yeah that's true, but she no longer takes crap from anyone including Liz, her one time best friend."  
  
"Do you thing she'll ever forgive Tess and Michael?" I seriously wanted to know. It was really hard for me to forgive Tess but I knew that eventually I would. Michael and I were never friends to begin with so I really didn't think of him one way or the other.  
  
"Eventually she will. She kind of already does. It's Liz she's mostly focused on now."  
  
We both sat on the porch deep in our own thoughts. Time passed and we didn't even noticed until the door opened and Liz walked out. "Hi Liz! Welcome back! I missed you like crazy."  
  
"Hi Kyle. How are you?" She smile softly at me. However I could tell by the look in her eyes that things between her and Maria did not progress the way that she wanted it to.  
  
"I'm doing fine. I heard you've been living in France. How was it?" While we talked Max stood up and went back into the house. I knew he went to go comfort Maria so I took my time talking to Liz to allow them some time alone.   
  
Finally Liz ran out of things to say about France. "Sounds like you had a great time."  
  
"Yeah I did." She smiled again. Then paused. "Kyle? Do you think I was wrong for leaving the way that I did?"  
  
I didn't know how to answer without hurting her feelings but I tried anyway. "I don't think you were wrong for leaving. I do think that you should have told us that that was what you had decided on doing. You had everyone worried about you."  
  
"But a lot of positive things have come out of my leaving Kyle." She stated. "Isabel and Alex are together. You, Maria, and Max are close friends now."  
  
"That's true but Maria could have used your input while her relationship with Michael was falling apart. She needed you then more than she ever needed you. So did Alex."  
  
She hung her head down. "I know. I didn't handle things right. You aren't the first to tell me this."  
  
"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Unlike the others I'm not going to jump all over you for leaving. I just want things to work out for the best."  
  
"I heard about Michael and Tess. I'm really sorry Kyle, I could tell last year that you were really starting to like her."  
  
"I thought I loved her. I guess it wasn't meant to be." I shrugged.  
  
"Oh Kyle. You'll find the one for you."  
  
"I know I will. Just taking longer than I like."  
  
We both laughed. "Well I have to go. My mom is expecting me. I'll talk to you later Kyle."  
  
"Okay bye." She left and I went into the house. I smiled at the sight of Maria was curled up in Max's arms asleep. "How long has she been out?"  
  
"About five minutes." He spread her out on the sofa and stood up. "What are our plans for today?"  
  
"I don't know man. Thought you might have some ideas."  
  
"How about we go get decorations and a tree and decorate the house?" Said a sleepy Maria.  
  
"Great idea." Max and I echoed.

(TBC) 


	19. RIL: Maria

(19) Maria 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"What are y'all yapping about?" I walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with snacks and three glasses of juice.  
  
"Nothing. I was just telling Liz about your mom and Valenti." Max took the tray from me and set it on the table. "You two need to talk. I'm going up to your room Maria to give y'all some privacy."  
  
He left and I stared after him for a minute and then turned back to Liz.   
  
"So…" I started with a smirk on my face, "How was France?"  
  
I couldn't wait to hear what lies she would try to come up with to appease me. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to come here and spout off about missing me, missing all of us.   
  
Hah!   
  
Whatever!  
  
"Maria I can explain everything." She started.   
  
I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. "This had better be good."  
  
She sighed and sat down across from me. "When I walked out of the desert that day I was so hurt and confused. I had just found out that Tess and Max were married in their former life. The person that I loved so very much could never possibly be mine. I couldn't stay in Roswell and have to face that day in and day out. I just couldn't."  
  
"I can understand that Liz. What I can't understand is why you didn't call? No word from you at all. I thought you were dead until I spoke with Max and he said you couldn't possibly be. How do you think that made us all feel Liz?"  
  
"Your parents were worried sick. They had everyone looking for you."  
  
"I know. I wanted to call but I just couldn't. I didn't want to have to face anyone just yet. Then I met this guy named Jake and his daughter Sabrina and he introduced me to the modeling scene. I'm afraid thoughts of Roswell just left my mind. I'm so sorry."  
  
I stood up. "Sorry just doesn't cut it Liz. I don't think I can forgive you just now."  
  
"Maria please, I don't want to lose our friendship."   
  
"I can't help that Liz. I'm not the one who put our friendship in jeopardy. You are." I walked over to the front door and opened it up. "I'm going to ask you to leave now. I really don't have anything else to say to you right now. I need sometime."  
  
"Okay. I understand. Maybe we can talk later?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah maybe." I shut the door behind her. A few minutes later Max walked in.  
  
"Maria, are you alright Hun?" He sat down next to me on the sofa. I curled up in his arms.  
  
"Yeah I'm all right. I'm going to forgive her eventually. Just didn't want to make it to easy for her."  
  
"That's good." He squeezed me closer to him and smiled at me. I buried my face in his chest and started to fall asleep. I guess Max thought I was completely asleep because he softly stroked my head and said, "I truly love you Maria. More than you'll ever know."  
  
Kyle chose that moment to come in. "How long has she been out?"  
  
"About five minutes." He spread me out on the sofa and stood up. "What are our plans for today?"  
  
"I don't know man. Thought you might have some ideas."  
  
"How about we go get decorations and a tree and decorate the house?" I said sleepily  
  
"Great idea." Max and Kyle echoed.  
  
I went upstairs to change. While changing I thought about what Max had whispered in my ear. What did he mean by saying he loved me more than I'd ever know. Was Max Evans in love with me? _Me? **Maria Delucca? **_I was totally confused.   
  
When did this happen. I made up in my mind to question him about it later. Right now I was going to have a great time with my new brother and new best friend.

(TBC) 


	20. RIL: Max

(20) Max 

* * * * * * * * * * *   
She didn't hear me.  
  
Well, at least I think she didn't hear me.  
  
I assumed she was asleep, but she woke up so quickly when Kyle asked what our plans were for the day. She might have just woken up when he came in. She didn't say anything or do anything to respond to what I said, so I'll just assume that she didn't hear.  
  
God I love her so much. All that day I was debating on the moment that I would feel free to tell her. Maybe some day soon. God, I hope some day soon.   
  
I don't know how much longer I can go without kissing her senseless. I find myself touching her as much as I can. I no some one as to notice that I'm always holding her in my arms or kissing her forehead or running my hands across her cheek. God I love touching her.  
  
We spent the day buying Christmas decorations for her house and Kyle's. I loved the way she would bounce around the store from item to item in perfect excitement. She bought the Christmas spirit out in me also and I'm not one who usually celebrates Christmas with much enthusiasm.  
  
I think Kyle knows how I feel about her because every time I looked up at him I would see a look of amusement upon his face. I know he was silently laughing at me but I didn't care. All I cared about was being close to my Maria.  
  
I don't know what it is but when love hits me it really hits me. However, this was nothing like being in love with Liz. My love for Maria is so much different. Maybe it's because we started out as just friends. It wasn't love at first sight. It started out so small and just seemed to grow to where I can't contain it inside me any longer. I have to let it out.  
  
I know it sounds crazy but that's how I feel.  
  
"Yo Max! Snap out of it. Tell me what you think of this tree. Is it to big?" Asked Maria.  
  
Not looking at the tree I replied, "Perfect! Just Perfect!"  
  
"Max! You're not even looking at the tree!" She complained.  
  
Kyle laughed and inputted, "But he's looking at something or should I say someone that's perfect all the same."   
  
Maria blushed and flounced off to another tree. "Oh shut up Kyle." She said as she walked off.  
  
"Max, man, you have it bad. Why don't you just put yourself out of misery and tell her how you feel."  
  
"It's to soon. She's just getting over Michael." I stated. I did not want to be a rebound person.  
  
"I think now is the perfect time Max." He urged.  
  
I just shrugged and slowly followed behind Maria. "I don't know Kyle. I don't want to get hurt and I'm sure she doesn't either."  
  
"I'm not so sure you'd wind up getting hurt. Besides you'll never know for sure until you try."  
  
"You're right. I know you are. I just have to work up the nerves. Okay?"  
  
"Hey you two, what about this one?"  
  
After we got the tree we headed back to the Delucca residence. When we got there we noticed Valenti's truck in the driveway.  
  
"They're back!" Maria sang out. "Hi mom, Jim. Congratulations on the elopement."  
  
"Hiya Sweetie. Are you mad that I got married without you?" Amy asked with a big grin on her face.  
  
"At first we were but not anymore." Replied Kyle. "Dad are you going back to the house?"  
  
"Yeah in a bit. We were hoping that you kids could all stay here while me and Amy stayed at our house tonight." Jim commented.  
  
"Sure dad. We know y'all need privacy and all. When will we start looking for a bigger house?"  
  
"Amy already has one in mind."  
  
About an hour later the newlywed couple left us alone. Maria started popping popcorn for the tree while Kyle and I set the tree up. We told amusing stories about past Christmas and had an all around good time.   
  
That night home alone in my room I thought heavily on my feelings for Maria and the advice the Kyle had given me. I didn't want to lose the friendship that me and Maria had but at the same time I'm so desperately in love with her and if I don't tell her I will burst into a million tiny pieces.  
  
A plan began to form in my head. I now knew the perfect way to show Maria my love for her.  
  
God I couldn't wait to play it out.

(TBC) 


	21. Chapter 21: Michael

**21  
MICHAEL **

It was a complete shock seeing Liz in the back of the Crashdown. I never thought she was dead or in any serious trouble, I just figured she wouldn't come back to Roswell for a while. It was really selfish of her to leave like she did but I understood what she was going through. Besides who am I to call anyone else selfish. I've performed more than a few selfish acts myself in my brief lifetime. And like Liz's my acts also hurt the people I cared the most about. Thanks to Tess all that has started to change.

She's made me realize that my acts don't just affect me but everyone else that is around me. This thing with Maria could have been handled a little better and we both saw the selfishness in the steps we took. We could have done things differently. We can't go back and change things but we can.

Anyway I know I'm starting to ramble. I started talking about Liz and ended up talking about Tess. Being in love has seriously touched my mental state. Okay back to the topic. So there we were, Tess and I talking about our plans for the day. I was on my break and trying to get in a few minutes of alone time with my girl. Just as I was about to kiss her Liz walks up. So as I said earlier I was shocked.

We exchanged pleasantries and then I had to go. Work was calling me. All I could think about on my way to the grill was that Liz was back; now that would take some of the heat away from me. Selfish, I know, but hey I hate being Mr. Bad Guy in a situation that was far beyond my control. I love Tess not Maria. It's as simple as that.

My shift ended at five o'clock that day. I went home to take a quick shower, and then I went to get Tess from the Valenti's house. When I got there I noticed the sheriff's truck in the yard. I knocked on the door.

Amy answered. "Hey Michael, how are you?"

"Hi Mrs. Deluca, I mean Mrs. Valenti. I'm doing okay."

She laughed and told me to come in. "If you're looking for Kyle he's at my house."

"Actually I came for Tess. We have a date." I cringed at the swift scowl on her face. 'Stupid move Michael', I said to myself.

"You're dating Tess? When did this occur? I thought you were dating my Maria?" She didn't give me an opportunity to answer before saying. "If you hurt my daughter I'm going to see to it that you'll never be able to walk again. Now did you hurt my daughter?"

"Umm…uhh…umm…!" I found myself stuttering. "It's really complicated Mrs. Valenti. I didn't purposely hurt Maria."

She would have whacked me over the head with a broom if she had one in her hand. She would have gone to find one if the sheriff hadn't chose that exact moment to appear. "Hey Michael, what's going on?"

"Hello Sheriff. Nothing much. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Are you here for Kyle? He's at Amy's."

"Actually Jim, he's here for Tess." Amy said in anger. "They're dating."

The Sheriff picked up on the source of Amy's anger. He sighed and gave me a look of disapproval. "I'll go call down Tess Michael. Amy, Sweetie, come with me. I don't want you doing anything to Michael while I'm gone."

Tess came down a few minutes later. "Amy totally ignored me a few minutes ago. I take it you told her we were dating because she was really nice to me earlier."

I hung my head down in shame. "Yeah I did. They thought I was here for Kyle."

"Oh well. They were bound to find out sooner or later. Have you decided where we're going?"

"Yeah. Are you ready?" At her nod I took her hand and guided her outside to my motorcycle.

For the next few hours we would ignore our problems and just enjoy one another. For now it was the perfect solution.

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

** 22   
MARIA **

**Author's Note:** I know at the end of chapter 20 Max had a plan to tell Maria how he felt. Well that changed. He didn't tell her. I decided to jump some years and make this a future fic. Not too far just around junior year in college. Maria eventually got over Michael and Tess but she never became close with them. She forgave Liz also but their friendship was never the same.

"_**Max is getting married**_." The phone dropped out of my hand, crashing to the floor. I was devastated. I reached down and picked it back up putting it to my ear quickly.

"What? That can't be true. I just talked to Max a week ago. He didn't say anything about getting married. Tell me you're just joking Isabel."

"No joke Maria." Isabel sighed. I knew that Isabel was feeling sad for me. She knew that I had been in love with Max ever since junior year in high school. She thought that we would end up together I was too scared to admit my feelings for him. "I'm sorry Maria."

"Don't be. If it weren't for my own stupidity Max and I would be together right now. Not him and some bimbo." God I don't even know the girl and I'm already calling her a bimbo.

"So do you know who it is?" I asked. That's all I could think to say. I wasn't going to cry. Not while I was on the phone with Isabel. I'll reserve that right for later when I was all alone in my cozy little apartment.

"He said he's known her for a while."

"Was it someone he met in school?"

When we graduated everyone pretty much split up. The war on their home planet had pretty much dispersed without them even having to lift a finger. It seems the scientist on their planet had made two sets of the pods. The other podsters were more like the originals and they found the way home to defeat their enemies. Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess had a choice whether or not they wanted to leave or stay. They chose to stay.

Michael received a scholarship for his art to NYU. Tess was accepted into Julliard for her dancing. So they went to New York together. They shared an apartment not two far away from both colleges. Isabel and Alex went to college in California. Isabel was studying fashion and Alex was majoring in computer technology. Liz went to UNM and still modeled occasionally. Max and Kyle went to Florida State University. Surprisingly Kyle was actually studying medicine (didn't know he had it in him) as well as Max.

"I don't know I think so. I haven't met her yet." Isabel stated. "Are you going to come to the wedding?"

"Yes if he invites me." I could never let Max down. We've been there for one another through a lot.

"Listen Isabel I have to go. I'm going to be late for my next class. Talk to you later. Okay?" At her confirmation I hung up the phone. I stared at the phone for what seemed like hours my hand was still on the receiver.

Max was getting married and it wasn't to me.

**tbc**


	23. Chapter 23

** 23   
MAX **

When I was 17 I had a plan to make Maria, the best friend I ever had, realize that I was in love her. I never acted out on that plan. Fear held me back.

I feared that she wouldn't share my feelings. She would probably think it was a rebound thing. At the time she was just getting over a major break up with one of our closest friends Michael Guerin and I was just getting over a break up with her best friend Liz Parker. So I feared that she would just use that as an excuse for my feelings. She would just say I was trying to get close to Liz by being with her.

I had a lot of stupid fear holding me back. I didn't see it as stupid at the time, but now that I'm older I realize that it was just senseless. I should have settled things back then. I could have saved myself so much loneliness and pain.

I had to sit back and watch in silence as she paraded boyfriend after boyfriend before me. I had to wipe away her tears and soothe her hurt each time one of those jerks broke her heart. I had to be the one she could lean on when she was away from her mom and she just needed someone to talk to. Sure she had other friends, but I made myself available. I wanted to be the one she could run to in her greatest needs.

She thinks that I came to Florida just because FSU had a great medicine department and the campus was spectacular but the truth is I came to Florida because that's where she was going. I wanted to be as close to her as possible. It's been almost four years since that first moment I realized that I was in love with her. Four years of holding back my feelings and just accepting what she gave me. What I allowed her to give me. Four years to finally realize that I would never get what I want unless I stop being a complete and utter dumb ass.

I still want Maria as my friend but that is no longer enough. I want her as my wife and lover. (not necessarily in that order) Four years ago I made a plan to make Maria Deluca fall in love with me. It's taken me four years but that plan has finally been put into action.

I watched as Isabel hung up the phone. She turned to me with a sad smile. "I hope you know what you're doing Max because she just sounded completely heartbroken."

I smiled back at her. "This is going to work out in the end Isabel. We're going to be together as man and wife for the rest of our lives."

She just continued to look at me with that same sad smile. I knew that my words were bold and sure but the truth is I'm shaking in my boots. I want this plan to work so bad that I can't sleep at night.

'It's going to work out. It's going to work.' Now if I just keep saying it over and over again then maybe I'll actually start believing it myself.

Phase two is now in motion.

**tbc**


	24. Chapter 24

** 24   
MULTIPLE POV **

_**The Invitation**_

_**You have been cordially invited  
To attend the Wedding of  
Maxwell Evans of Roswell  
To Maria Delucca also of Roswell.  
When: July 8, 2004  
Where: First Baptist Church of Roswell  
Time: 2:30 p.m.  
Please come out and join us  
on this momentous occasion.  
Thanks in Advance  
Amy Valenti & Dianne Evans.**_

**(Michael)**

I was a little surprised on receiving mail from Amy Valenti. Though she had forgiven me for hurting Maria back in high school we had never gained back that relationship that we were so close to forging.

I walked into the house while staring at the envelope in confusion. I shut the door behind me and called out Tess' name. "Sweetie, are you home?"

No answer. I set my supplies on the kitchen counter and sat down at the table. I could stare at the paper all day but that wasn't going to make the words jump out at me so I opened up the envelope. What I read next bought me to a complete standstill. Max and Maria were getting married.

When did this happen? I never even knew they were dating. I guess a lot could happen in four years. And it's not like we've been the best of friends since Maria and I broke up.

Maria and Max I always knew they were getting close but I assumed that it was a really close friendship like Maria and Alex. I guess I was happy for Maria. I really hurt her years ago by dating Tess. It's good to see that she finally found happiness.

Man, Maria and Max? Who would have thought?

**(Tess)**

When I got home I found Michael sitting at the kitchen table looking spaced out while holding on to what looked like an invitation of some sorts. "Michael, sweetie, are you alright?"

He looked up at me with a confused look on his face. Then he just handed the piece of paper out to me. "What is it baby?"

He just thrust the paper at me. "Read it for yourself." So I did. Wow! I knew this was going to eventually happen. Finally, common sense was knocked into those two. They had been prancing around one another for years and frankly I was just getting plain tired of it.

Max had been in love with Maria for ages. He just never realized it. I saw it when I first came to Roswell. It was never Liz. Sure Max liked Liz but he made his feelings to be much more than what they actually were. I think it's because of the connection he forged with her when he healed her. Anyways I'm starting to ramble.

Max and Maria were finally getting married. Thank God. Now we can try to recreate those bonds we started to form before everyone found out about Michael and me. Maybe this marriage could bring everyone closer together again. Just like in the old days.

**(Liz)**

"Kyle, honey, did you know anything about this?" I held up the invitation to him that he just received in his mailbox.

"No I didn't. Wow so they're finally getting married. Man I thought I'd never see that day."

"Yeah me either." I said a little nostalgically. Max and Maria were finally getting married. I always thought it would be me and Max. That is until I went back to Roswell after touring in France. I came home only to find out that my ex boyfriend had fallen in love with my best friend.

"Liz baby, I thought you were over Max." He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I am Kyle. I love you. I was just remembering the old times." I really did love Kyle. I fell in love with him two years ago when I returned to Roswell for Spring Break. He was there and but hardly anyone else was. He came to the Crashdown one morning and we got to talking then everything just went from there. I'm transferring to FSU to be with him.

"I love you too Liz. Now let's get back to Max and Maria. I think Max will ask me to be his best Man. I can't wait. This wedding is going to be great."

"Yeah, it's going to be a hoot." I echoed softly. Who was Maria going to ask to be her Maid of Honor? Would it be Isabel or some new friend that she found in college?

I doubt greatly that it would be me.

I sighed and gave Kyle a kiss on his cheek.

I wish she would ask me because I sure do miss my best friend.

**tbc**


	25. Chapter 25

** 25   
MARIA **

"Maria, I have something very important to ask you." I watched as Max got down on one knee before me. I must admit I got a really excited but stupid looking grin on my face. I was in heaven.

My smile got even bigger when he held out a small jewelry box to me. "What is it Max?"

"We've known one another for years and we've grown extremely close. You know that I love you right? You're the truest best friend I've ever had."

"Why are you telling me all of this Max?" I was about to jump out of my skin. I just knew he was getting ready to ask me to marry him. I was so giddy.

"Well I just wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of being my Best Man?"

"Huh?" That's the point when I would wake up.

It's been three weeks since Isabel told me about Max's upcoming wedding, two weeks since I received the invitation in the mail without the bride's name, and one week since I received a visit from Max where he asked me to be his Best Man. The dream started that night. Every night the same dream came through to me like clockwork. I could just scream.

Max wants me to be his Best Man. How sick is that? Lord why are you punishing me? What'd I ever do to deserve this? Did I say yes? Well of course I did. I mean Max is my best friend after all. I would do anything for him.

I looked at my bedside clock and realized that I had to get moving or I would be late. Isabel was picking me up in about an hour. We had to go shopping for the dresses for the wedding. Yes I was wearing a dress. I refuse to wear a tuxedo.

I climbed out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later I was fresh, clean, and dressed. I fixed me something quick to eat and sat in the living room until Isabel came.

"Maria, are you ready to go?" Isabel asked ten minutes later when I answered the door.

"Yeah just let me go get my purse."

When we arrived to the bridal shop I asked Isabel a question that had been on my mind for a while. "Why are you the one planning the wedding?"

"What?" She hadn't been paying attention to me she was too busy trying to find a parking spot.

"I'm just wondering, where's the bride to be? Why wasn't her name on the invitation?"

"Hmm, well it must have been a typo. Ah I found one. Just in time we're almost late." She threw the car in park and quickly got out. "Come on Maria we can't be late."

"Izzy you haven't answered all of my questions." She just walked off hurriedly so that I had to take longer breathtaking strides to keep up. When we got in the bridal shop the questions soon slipped my mind as we launched into full shopping mode.

Later on that night the question came up again. Who was Max's bride? And why was Isabel trying to keep it a secret?

**tbc**


	26. Chapter 26

** 26   
Multiple POV **

**(Isabel)**

I must admit Max's plan was falling along nicely. I hated having to deceive Maria but hopefully in the end she will thank me for my part in the plan. Maybe she'd be so happy to finally be with Max that she would just forgive me for all the deceit.

Maybe not! After all this is Maria we're talking about. That girl can give pure hell when she's mad. Man I hope Max knows what he is doing.

Today when we went shopping I managed to dodge the questions that she asked about Max's bride. It wasn't easy because Maria can be pretty persistent but once we got into the store and started looking at dresses things went smoothly from that point on. Shopping will make a woman forget her own name.

Anyway we picked out the bridesmaid dresses and her dress for the best man. Then we looked at bridal gowns. There was this one gown that was completely gorgeous. Maria fell in love with it at first sight. The dress could be described in one word; fantabulous.

It had a high waist and it fell slightly off the shoulders. The cleavage portion was heart shaped and the train was really long. The bottom flared out from the waist. Maria would stop every now and then to admire the dress.

"Why don't you try it on?" I urged her. "You're about the same size as Max's fiancé."

"Do you honestly think she would want us to pick out her dress for her?" Maria asked curiously.

"We're planning this whole wedding for her. She's overseas attending her sick mother. She want be able to come here until two days before the wedding. She wants me to do everything for her including picking out a dress. She trusts my judgment." I explained.

"So you've met her? What is she like?" Maria probed.

"She's okay. Now go try on this dress." I handed her the dress and pushed her into the dressing room. "If you need any help just call."

Twenty minutes later she came out. She looked amazing. If Max had seen her then he would have lost his tongue and his mind. I can't wait to see the look on his face during the wedding. "Wow Maria, you look fabulous."

She gave me a sad smile. "Do you think it would look good on Max's fiancé?"

"Yeah she has your same coloring." She went back into the dressing room and took the dress off.

"Hand me my dress will you?" I gave her the dress that she thought she would be wearing. Then I went to the counter to have the bridal gown packed up.

We left the bridal shop forty minutes later. From there we went to get shoes and then decorations for the church and reception hall. All in all it was a pretty okay day. Max would be proud at all that I've accomplished. I still felt bad about the deception but as I said earlier hopefully it would be all worth it in the end.

**(Kyle)**

Can you believe that crazy Max is planning a wedding without actually telling the bride that she was getting married? Man is he loco or what?

I should have realized something was a little fishy when I got that invitation in the mail. I found out about that same night I received the invitation. Max came over to my apartment for dinner. It was a routine thing. The three of us; Max, Maria and I eat out every Friday night at the Pizza Palace two blocks from our campus. Anyway Maria couldn't make it that night. She had to work so it was just Max, Liz, and I. That's when Max spilled the news.

Well we were sitting at our usual table waiting on the waitress to deliver our pizza. "So Max, you and Maria are getting married. When did you propose?"

"I didn't. This is a surprise wedding."

I was taking a drink of my soda then and when I heard that I shamefully admit that I spewed my drink over Liz. She shot me a dirty look and then wiped her face. Then she turned to Max and smacked him upside his head. "Are you out of your freaking mind? What do you mean this is a surprise wedding? You mean you haven't even told the bride that she was going to be a bride?"

"I haven't even told the bride that she was a girlfriend. Hell I haven't even told the bride that she was loved romantically by me." He grinned. "On July 8 she'll find out then."

"Man Max you're sick." I told him with a laugh and shake of my head. "Maria is so going to kill you."

"How do you plan on keeping things from her?" Liz asked. She was still pissed off but decided to refrain from killing Max.

"Well I told everyone after they received the invitations that it was a secret and that they shouldn't mention anything to Maria. Also I sent Maria an invitation without the bride's name." He paused for a minute to take a sip of water. "Then I asked Maria to be my best man. Isabel is taking her shopping for a dress but really it's going to be for a bridal gown. Isabel will also tell her that the reason my bride isn't planning the wedding is because she's over seas attending to her sick mum."

I laughed again. "You have it all figured out don't ya?"

He frowned. "I think I do. Am I missing something?"

"Your brain!" Liz murmured under her breath.

We both ignored her and continued our discussion. This plan could actually work. All we had to do was just dissect every little detail. With the corporation of everyone else this would be the best dang surprise wedding ever. Boy Max sure did have some guts though. If this doesn't work he's going to have to deal with Hurricane Delucca in the flesh.

Man I sure do feel sorry for the poor lovesick fool.

**(Michael)**

Max asked me to be one of his groomsmen. I was kind of shocked. I didn't think that Max even considered me a friend any longer. I mean sure we're of the same species and that does give us some kind of bond. But I just assumed that even that bond wasn't strong enough to hold us together after that fiasco between Maria and I.

I received a call from Max that Saturday after we received the invitations. I had just rolled out of bed and was about to go into the shower when Tess called my name and told me that Max was on the phone.

"Hello Max! I heard about your wedding. How are you handling things?"

"Everything is great. As a matter of fact that's why I called you. I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Sure ask away." I said.

"I wanted to know if you would like to be one of my groomsmen?" I was stunned. Max wanted me to be his groomsman. It wasn't Best Man but hey I'd take what I could get. I long ago gave up my right to be called best anything by Max (unless it was best asshole or best jerk).

"I'd be happy to be a groomsman Max. I'd be more than honored." I replied.

He left out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Michael. This means a lot to me. I didn't think you would want to have anything to do with this marriage or me."

"Max I don't hold any grudges. You had every right to treat me like you did that year. I treated Maria like crap and I deserved everything I got." I spoke the truth I did treat her like crap. I know that I could have handled thing totally different.

"Thank you Michael." We both were silent for a few minutes giving one another time to think. "Michael I have something else to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I want to ask that you not say anything to Maria about this wedding. She doesn't know that she is the bride."

I laughed. He had to be pulling my leg. "Umm, Max? How could Maria not know that she is the bride? Didn't you propose to her?"

"No. I didn't. This is actually a surprise wedding. You know like a surprise birthday party." I couldn't stop laughing. Tess came up behind me and asked me what was so funny. I put my hand of the mouth of the phone and told her what Max said. She started to laugh too.

"Michael this is no laughing matter. I'm very serious here." I laughed harder.

"Max this is just too funny. I can't wait to see the look on Maria's face when she walks into that church. It's going to be hard to keep myself from rolling on the floor."

"Ha! Ha! Michael, anyway will you do that for me?" He pleaded.

"Yes Max. I want say anything to Maria." I pulled Tess into my arms and stroked her back while I finished my conversation with Max.

"Besides you act as if Maria and I have been the best of buddies lately. I haven't talked to her since Christmas vacation when we all stayed at the Valenti's."

"I know but just in case you speak to her."

"Okay Max. I won't say anything. Now congratulations on your upcoming marriage and I hope this doesn't blow up in your face."

"It won't. Tell Tess I said hi and I'll talk to y'all later with more details."

I hung up the phone and then turned to Tess. "Can you believe that guy? Planning a wedding without even proposing to the soon to be bride?"

We shared a laugh. "I guess he got fed up with being scared and decided to take this awesomely bold step."

"I guess so." I shook my head in bewilderment and just smiled at Tess. The things men go through for the love of a woman. Course I don't think I could ever take as bold a step as Max.

**(Alex)**

I watched as Isabel made phone call after phone call setting up the wedding plans for Maria and Max. I smiled inwardly to myself at the thought of all the trouble Max was going through. It was just amazing. He was doing all of this and he wasn't even sure if Maria was even in love with him. To me that showed really strong faith.

"Izzy, Sweetie, who are you calling now?" She looked up me and flashed me a small smile.

"Why do you want to know? Does my sexy wuttle baby feel abandoned?" I laughed in sheer pleasure. I just loved it when she talked to me in baby talk.

"Nah I'm not feeling ignored. I just wanted to know who you're calling now. I want to be a part of the wedding planning."

"Oh well I'm calling the ministers now. I have to choose whether to use Bishop Villanueva or Minister Gibbons. Max wants Minister Gibbons because he met him in Florida. He was Max's Dorm Advisor during his freshman year at FSU. Amy however wants us to use Bishop Villanueva because that's who christened Maria when she was a baby. So I have to decide between the two."

"Why don't you use them both?" I asked mischievously. I reached behind my back and grasped the small box I had hidden under the pillow behind me.

"Because silly we only need one preacher."

I pulled out the box and pushed it under her nose. "Not if we make it a double wedding."

She gasped and I had to fight to hold in my laughter as she dropped the phone and started squealing. "Oh Alex! Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Nah it doesn't I just felt like spending $10,000 on a ring to get your spirits up."

She slapped me up side my head. "Get on your knees and propose to me properly you moron."

"If you insist on talking to me like that than I'll just take this bad baby back to the jewelry store."

She just pushed me on my knees. "Okay I guess I want." I smiled up at her. Then I took her hand in my and slid the ring onto her finger.

She looked down into my eyes. Hers were shining with tears and I must admit so were mine. "Isabel would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh Alex! Of course I will. I love you so much." She flung her arms around my neck and proceeded to shower my face with kisses.

If Max work things right he'd be receiving a few kisses of his own on July 8. Hell he'd be receiving more than just a few kisses.

**tbc**


	27. Chapter 27

** 27   
MARIA **

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Who is calling me this freaking early in the morning? I asked myself as I looked at my bedside clock. It was six thirty. I had to get up in another hour to get ready for work.

With a growl of frustration I sat up and threw my pillow at the phone. I missed and it kept on ringing. Argh! I sighed and picked up the receiver. "This had better be good."

"Maria!" I held the phone away from my ear to get away from the loud squeal.

"Man Isabel calm down. You're killing me here."

"Oh I'm sorry." She let out a short giggle.

Isabel giggling? She never giggles. "What has you in such a bubbly mood?" I asked.

"Alex asked me to marry him last night. I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm sorry but this couldn't wait until later." She laughed. "I had to wait all night as it is. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes Izzy I am. I'm glad Alex finally came to his senses." I was really happy for her. She's finally getting the one thing she's been dreaming of since her and Alex got back together in high school.

"Anyways since I'm here in Cali and I can't get to Florida before the wedding in July. I was wondering if you could stop at that bridal shop we went to and pick up my wedding gown for me. I already ordered it last night after Alex asked me."

"Wow Isabel you sure do prepare quickly." We both laughed.

"We're going to make it a double wedding. That's why I'm moving so quickly. Isn't this just exciting?" She didn't give me time to answer. "I would ask you to be my maid of honor but you're going to be Max's bride so that would be pushing it a bit."

"Yeah that's true." Pause. Did I just hear what I think I heard? "Did you just say that I was going to be Max's bride?"

"That was just a slip of the tongue I meant to say best man. Though you're the same size and have the same coloring as her you are not Max's fiancé." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah you're right." I sighed in sadness. I wished like hell that I was the one Max was marrying. How does that saying go? If wishes were horses beggars would ride. Oh to be a beggar riding a big white stud called Max. Sigh.

"Okay well I'll pick up the dress for you Izzy. Anything else you need?"

"No that's it for now. Thanks a lot Maria. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and then fell back into the bed. I can't wait until this freaking wedding is over. Then I could just curl up into a ball in some small corner of my apartment and never open my door and or the phone for anyone ever again.

For now I just have to bear down and pretend to be happy for Max and his mysterious fiancé. I have to hold my anger and frustration in check that way when I finally meet her in person I won't be tempted to scratch her eyes out and pull her hair.

I wish I had a picture of her so I could use her face as a dartboard.

**tbc**


	28. Chapter 28

** 28   
MAX **

_**Countdown**_

Countdown. Exactly twenty-two days until the day my fate is decided. Will my eternity be with Maria or will I be doomed to spend the rest of my life alone? I say that I will be alone because I can't see a future with any other woman by my side. If I can't have Maria then I don't want any other. It's just that simple.

Countdown. Exactly twenty-two days until the day I can be free from all this fear. Will she accept me or won't she? Will she be mad or happy? Will she slap me or kiss me? There are all these freaking questions running through my head with no answers. It's driving me insane.

Countdown. Exactly twenty-two days until the day I can stop receiving those annoying phone calls from Amy Valenti and my Mom. Where in the heck are they getting the money to call me long distance fifty times a day? Exaggeration I know, but heck it seems like it. They are like two cackling hens that you just can't get rid of. Max did you do this? Max did you do that? I came up with the crazy plan so of course I'm doing everything I can think of to make it work. Damn, get a life and leave mine alone already.

Countdown. Exactly twenty-two days until the day Maria I can leave for the Honeymoon I've always dreamed of. Ten fabulous days spent in Paris, France. Maria's always wanted to go to France and so have I. I managed to get us a cabin at a little bed and breakfast just outside of Paris. It's going to be the start of the best days of my life.

Countdown. Exactly twenty-two days until my plan is completed.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Would you stop it already with the stupid countdown? I'm trying to get some freaking sleep here."

"I'm sorry Isabel. I'm just too nervous."

"Sleep on it. We already put the plan in motion so there's no turning back. Now stop all the belly aching and get some freaking sleep."

**tbc**


	29. Chapter 29

** 29   
MARIA **

**(Countdown Part Deux) **

Countdown. Exactly seven days until the day I have to watch the man I love marry another. Why do these things always happen to me? First my ex boyfriend falls in love with one of my friends and now this. I don't think I can take much more pain.

Countdown. Exactly seven days until the day I can get away from all this pain. Why must I always fall for the men I can't have? Why must I always be the one in the position of envying others? First I was in envy of Liz's relationship with Max, then Isabel's with Alex, and now Max with his new bride. Why couldn't it be me?

Countdown. Exactly seven days until the day I can stop receiving those annoying calls from Isabel and Liz. Why do I need to hear how much of an ass Liz thinks Max is? Why do I care what the colors for the wedding are going to be? Why do you need my opinion on the menu and the flowers and all that other wedding mumbo jumbo crap? It's not like Max is going to not marry the girl and it's not like I'm the one he was marrying no matter how much I wish that it was true.

Countdown. Exactly seven days until the day I can leave for the vacation that I've been planning since the day I learned that Max was getting married. Ten fabulous days spent in Paris, France. I always wanted to go to France. I remember telling Max that one night. Anyway, I managed to get a cabin at a little bed and breakfast just outside of Paris. It's going to be a start in a long process in getting over Max Evans.

Countdown. Exactly seven days until the day that I…

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Hello Maria, it's me Tess."

"Hello Tess?"

"I know we've never been the best of friends but I was just checking to see if you're doing okay. I know how much this wedding must be stressing you out."

I was shocked and felt really good. No-one had paused to ask me how I felt lately. "I'm holding up Tess. I feel a little sad and hurt but I'll get over it. Thank you so much for asking me."

"It was no problem. Maybe we can have a girl's day out on Wednesday. I can fly out there tomorrow. You know just to get your mind off things."

"Sure that would be great." I said. I gave her my address and we set our plans for tomorrow and the next day. Finally something to do that wasn't directly related to the wedding of Max Evans. "Thank you so much Tess you're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Now get some sleep and try to have pleasant dreams."

tbc


	30. Chapter 30

** 30   
MULTIPLE POV **

**The Bridal Shower**

**Izzy **

This was the third most difficult part of the plan. The first being the actual wedding day, the second was telling Maria that Max was getting married, and now this. The bachelorette party. Every other part of the plan was easy compared to those three things.

Kyle was throwing the most amazing bachelor party ever for Max. Maria came up with the idea of throwing a bachelorette party for Max's bride and me. Boy did I feel low when she made the announcement to me. How were Max and I going to manage this hurdle?

Kyle was the one who came up with the suggestion. "You should hire an actress to play the role."

"That's a perfect idea." Max agreed.

"I don't know guys. Wouldn't that be kind of pushing it? She's already feeling low and meeting your supposed bride will only make it worse."

"Izzy, we can't keep telling her that my bride is overseas with her sick mother. The wedding is in two days and the bride should be here by now." Max was on the verge of shouting.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You should have thought of that before hand."

Kyle grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me towards me. "Look at it this way Izzy. It's only going to be for this short time. By this time Saturday this will all be over and Max and Maria will be living it up somewhere in France. Maria will be happy. Max will be happy. Ever freaking body will be happy. Understand?"

By the time he was shaking me like crazy. "Okay! Okay! God Kyle you need to calm down. You're getting more and more like Maria."

"I can't help it. My little sister is all grown up and getting married in two days." He said while unleashing a few fake sniffs.

"Kyle you're silly." I turned to Max who was staring at me with those puppy dog eyes. "Okay brother mine, I'll call an agency to hire the bride. You owe me."

"I know. I'll be your ever willing slave." He flashed a huge grin at me while walking backwards heading towards the door. "I have to go and pick up my tux. I'll talk to you later. Oh and by the way make sure she looks somewhat like my Ria. Kay?"

"Okay Max bye." He and Kyle left and I was left alone to do all the dirty work.

Boy did Max owe me big time.

**Tess**

"Who is she?" I knew just about everyone assembled in Max's apartment but this one woman just stood out. Not because she was overly beautiful or anything but because she was standing next to Izzy greeting people as if she was the Queen of all.

Liz turned to me with a grimace on her face. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "That's Max's make believe fiancé. She's an out of work actress."

"Ahh." I nodded my head in understanding. Then I searched the crowd for Maria. She stood not to far away from the fiancée. She was holding a champagne glass in each hand. I wondered to myself if she was drinking out of both. I shook my head in denial. "Maria's not much of a drinker." I said a loud. Liz looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Wouldn't you drink by the bucket loads if you were in her position?"

"Oh yeah." I sighed. Max was stupid. I know the idea for the surprise wedding might have seemed great at the start but now that I look at it Maria is just getting hurt too much in all of this. Max had so many hurdles to get over before he could put a smile back on her face.

Just then Maria, Isabel, and the fiancée came walking towards us. "Hi guys. Have you all met Max's fiancée yet?"

"No, we haven't." I held my hand out to her. "I'm Tessa Guerin. Max and my husband were best friends back in high school."

She looked at my hands in disgust, and then reluctantly took them in hers. Then she spoke in a faint southern drawl. "Oh yes. I've heard so much about you. My name is Monica Adriana Dupree."

She turned to Liz with fake interest. "And you must be Elizabeth Parker."

"Yes I am." Said Liz with a small smile.

"I figured as much. Max described you as being somewhat mousy."

The smile fell off Liz's face and she shot daggers at her. I grabbed Liz's elbow and flashed a smile at Ms. Monica Adriana Dupree. "Well it's been nice meeting you. We're just going to set our gifts over there and get a bit to eat."

I walked off still holding onto Liz. Maria followed quickly behind us. "Man something about that woman is seriously grating on my nerves."

"Yeah I know what you mean." She wasn't even Max's real fiancée and already I hated her guts. "So Maria how are you holding up? Did the shopping we did help you out any?"

She smiled at me softly. "Yeah it did. But then it all got shot to hell when that bimbo insulted me earlier."

"What happened?"

**Liz **

Max was a stupid idiot. How could he treat Maria this way? The whole idea for a surprise wedding was just so utterly stupid. I tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't listen. Why must he do things the hard way? It would have been so much simpler if he had just proposed to Maria like a normal Man. But I forgot Max is far from normal.

Tess had just pulled me away from the insipid female Max found to play his fiancé. She was playing the roll a little to well. She had the nerve to call me mousy. Me? Oh no! That was not going to work. I listened quietly while Tess asked Maria how she was doing. She smiled at me us. "Yeah it did. But then it all got shot to hell when that bimbo insulted me earlier."

"What happened?" Tess asked.

"Well when I first got here she asked who I was. I introduced myself and Izzy told her that I was the one who picked out the wedding gown for her. She looked me up and down and then said well I hope it fits after all you are a bit thicker than me."

"No!" Tess and I exclaimed.

"Yes. And that's not all she's been insulting me all night long. You know there's only so much I can take."

Tess and I nodded in agreement.

"Try not to let her get to you." I said.

Maria just shrugged and let out a small teary sigh. "I'll try not too."

Despite Max's 'Fiancée' we managed to find some enjoyment out of the night. Maria hired to male strippers who were way sexy. They danced their routine mostly around Isabel and Monica to the thumping tempo of The Thong Song.

The downfall came later that night when it was time for the opening of the gifts.

**Maria **

The whole night was one big battle.

When I told Isabel that I wanted to throw a bridal shower for her and Max' fiancée I thought that I could handle it. I was wrong. What could Max possibly see in such a skanky, egotistical, little bitch? Every time I got near her I felt like scratching her eyes out. If it wasn't for Tess and Liz I don't know what I would have done or still might do.

It was time for the opening of the gifts. Izzy and Monica sat around the table that was loaded with gifts and they began to open the ones for them.

Izzy picked up Tess' gift first. It was a smoking hot, barely there lace teddy. And I do mean smoking. It was red and once Alex saw her in it he would be knocked off his feet. Isabel took one look at it and burst into tears.

I immediately stood up and put my arms around her in comfort. "What's wrong Izzy?"

She managed to speak through the tears. "I love Alex."

"Yes we know that Izzy." Tess also stood up and sat next to the crying bride. "And Alex knows it too. So why the tears."

"I don't know." Sniff. "I don't know how I got to be so lucky. Alex is so wonderful to me. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful guy?"

"You were you Izzy and Alex saw past your outer shell and looked for the real you."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Maria. I don't know why I'm so weepy. I've always known that Alex and I were meant to be. I've been in love with him forever it seems."

Monica spoke up. "I know what you mean honey I've loved Mark ever since we first met."

"Mark?" My eyes almost bulged out of my head. I tried to calm myself because I've been known to jump to conclusions. "Who the hell is Mark? Listen Bimbo you better not be cheating on my best friend."

I was standing completely in her face waving my finger like a scolding mother. She only looked at me with a huge smirk. "And if I was. What's it to you? Obviously Max doesn't want you so that's why you're all up in our business."

I completely flipped then. This skank just had to die. I slapped her. Hard. She held her face for a few seconds staring at me in shock. Then she lunged at me. We were rolling over and over. I must admit that I was trying to throw some major punches. This slut had been irking me all night long. And now I found out that she doesn't even love my Max. Oh no sistah, Maria don't play that, Maria don't play that!

Tess, Liz, and Isabel tried to pull me off of her but I just kept going for more. The bitch was going down.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Max and the rest of the guys had entered the room. He ran over and pulled me off the bimbo.

I shook him off of me and turned to him in anger. "Max I've always stood by you with whatever you decided to do. However, this is one time that I refuse to do so."

He stared at me in confusion.

I continued on. "I can't sit back and watch you waste your life on this bimbo. I refuse to watch you marry someone who can't appreciate and love you the way that I can. I love you too much for that. She doesn't deserve you. You belong to me Max and only me."

No answer.

"Max? Did you hear what I said Max?"

He just continued to stare at me with a really stupid look on his face. _"You love me?"_

tbc


	31. Chapter 31

** 31   
MAX **

**The Proposal **

I was bored at my own bachelor party. We all were.

Don't get me wrong it was a great party and I'm sure I would have had some fun but all I could think about was what Maria was doing at that moment. How was she handling the meeting with my so-called fiancée? Was Isabel right? Was I causing Maria a lot of unnecessary pain?

"Max this party is a bust." Kyle came up to me and said. "We should just end it. Alex is to busy wondering what Izzy is getting into and the same goes for Michael. As for me I'd rather be watching Liz dance naked instead of these ladies."

I smiled at him in relief. He must have read my mind. Or just saw the bored not really there look on my face. "Yeah you're right. You think the girls would mind us crashing their party?"

Alex walked up then. "I really don't care. All I care about is making sure my Izzy isn't stuffing our money down some stud's underwear."

"Yeah the same goes for my Tess." Michael said rolling his eyes. "Besides she's about to have my baby she doesn't need to much excitement for a while."

"You guys are pregnant?" I asked excitedly. "Congratulations Michael."

Alex patted him on the back. "How far along is she?"

"Four months, give or take." He beamed.

"You're finally getting what you always wanted." Kyle said softly.

"Yeah a family." I finished for him.

We all stopped and thought our separate thoughts for a few minutes. Then Kyle walked off from us and let the other guys know that the party was over. Once they left we cleaned up Kyle's apartment then we piled into my car and drove to my place where the bridal shower was being held.

The first thing I noticed when I walked up to my apartment was the noise. I heard cries of pain and the shouts of anger. I didn't think it was coming from my apartment at first. It wasn't until I opened the door and saw the scene before me that I realized the noise was indeed coming from my place and it wasn't a multitude of voices either. Just two women who looked like they were trying to kill each other. 

When I saw the blonde hair and shining green eyes I realized that it was my Maria who was a part of the struggle. "What in the hell is going on here?" I shouted when we entered the room completely. I ran over and pulled Maria off of the girl Izzy hired to be my fiancée.

Maria shook me off of her and then turned to me with anger in her eyes. "Max I've always stood by you with whatever you decided to do. However, this is one time that I refuse to do so."

I just stared at her in confusion wondering what point she was trying to make.

She continued on. "I can't sit back and watch you waste your life on this bimbo. I refuse to watch you marry someone who can't appreciate and love you the way that I can. I love you too much for that. She doesn't deserve you. You belong to me Max and only me."

I was stunned into total silence.

"Max? Did you hear what I said Max?"

I must admit that at first all I could do was just stare at her. She looked so sexy when she was angry. Her lips looked so kissable and luscious. I wanted to kiss her senseless then and there in front of everyone. Then the grin started. A huge stupid looking grin (or so Izzy told me the next day).

My mouth opened and all that came out was. "You love me?"

Stumping her feet in frustration she proceeded to smack me upside my head. I loved getting love taps from my fiery little pixie. "Haven't you been listening to anything I said? Of course I love you, you big dork. I've loved you for what seems like forever. And I won't allow you to marry that stupid skank. Besides she's cheating on you with some guy named Mark. Max? Max? What are you doing? Why are you on your knees? Get up and stop acting stupid."

I took one of her hands in my and with my free hand I reached into my pocket to get the ring that I always kept close to me ever since I first bought it. I could here gasps of excitement from the women around me while the guys urged me on with encouraging wolf whistles.

I looked up into her green eyes then cleared my throat. "Four years ago a plan formed. It was a plan that would have sealed my destiny with the only person I ever truly loved. However fear held me back from acting out on that plan. I realize now that my fear was unfounded and it was stupid. It led to a lot of loneliness on my behalf and on behalf of that one that I loved. I'm over that fear now but I couldn't go back to that same plan because it was a plan made by a little boy. I came up with a new plan. One thought out and shaped by a man. Though the end goal was all the same. Do you want to know what that goal is?"

She looked at me with questions in her eyes. I could see flickers of hope and fear mingled with a few tears. Then I saw Heaven as a small smile slowly rose up on her face when she saw the look in my eyes. "Tell me."

I returned her smile with a huge one of my own. "That plan was to make you, Maria Delucca, realize that I, Max Evans loved you and will always love you forever and ever. I will never stop loving you no matter what courses our life may take. This wedding is for you and me. There is and never has been any other woman for me but you. That's why there was no name on your invitation. Everyone else invitations had you as the bride on them. It was to be a surprise. I was going to have you walk down that isle as my best friend but you were going to leave the church as so much more."

I paused to take a deep breath. "I would have moved mountains just to have you by my side. You're more than worth any effort it would have taken me. The reason I'm telling you all of this is just to ask you one simple question."

"Yes." She said before I even finished. Everyone laughed and she just continued to say that one word softly over and over again.

"Well the least you could do is let him ask the question Ria Hun. He's been practicing that question forever." Kyle called out.

She laughed and said. "Okay then hurry up."

"Maria Alexia Delucca, will you marry me?" I asked in earnest. She threw her arms around my neck. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. You know I will."

Our mingled laughter of joy encompassed the room as her sweet kisses rained down upon my face. I wrapped my arms around her and swung her around in a circle. I was unaware of the pats on the back and the congratulations that everyone was pouring down around us.

All I cared about was the fact that my Maria was finally truly mine.

**tbc**


	32. Chapter 32

** 32 **

**The Wedding **

_**Love**_

Maria smiled in pleasure as she turned and posed in front of the mirror in her old childhood room. Today was the day she always dreamed of. A day that she thought would never happen. Today she, Maria Alexia Delucca was finally marrying the man of her dreams: Her best friend Maxwell Zahndrius Evans.

Squealing with delight she turned to face her mother who had been standing behind her. "Well? How do I look?"

Amy looked her daughter over her eyes filled with tears. "Baby you look lovely. I'm so happy for you. I can't believe you're getting married today."

Maria laughed. "How can you not believe it? You knew about my wedding before I did."

_So many things I have to tell you_

Isabel sat in front of the vanity in her old room crying her heart out. For over four years she had been in a relationship with the most amazing man ever. Now finally all of her dreams were coming true. She Isabella Vilahndria Evans was about to marry her one true love Alexander Eugene Whitman.

Isabel turned to her mom who was doing a little crying of her own. "Oh mom, don't get so weepy. You're ruining your make-up."

Diane let out a few sniffles as she reached up to fix Izzy's own running make-up. "My little girl is getting married. You'll be leaving me for good to raise your own family."

"Ah mom, don't let that worry you. I'll always be back to visit if only to drop the kids off." Izzy smiled at her mom.

_**But I'm afraid I don't know how**_

Max stood tall in front of the mirror checking out his image in the designer tux. He paused in his perusal of himself and closed his eyes in deep concentration. Soon his mind was filled with images of Maria spanning from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

He smiled. Today was a day that he had been waiting for years. His wedding. Today was the day that he finally got to marry the woman of his dreams, Maria Alexia Delucca. Soon to be Mrs. Maria Alexia Delucca-Evans.

His smiled turned into a full-blown grin as he turned to his dad Phillip Evans. "Well son this is it. The moment you've been waiting for. How do you feel?"

"Nervous and extremely giddy." He laughed. My knees are shaking so bad I feel as if I'm about to shake right out of my clothes."

Phillip laughed and proceeded to fix the collar on Max's shirt. "I felt the same on my wedding day. It'll pass once you see your bride walking down the aisle."

"Are you sure?" Max asked in seriousness.

"Positive."

_**Cause there's a possibility  
You'll look at me differently**_

Alex paced back and forth before the gilded mirror in his parents bedroom. He was so nervous and sprung like a cannon. He felt as if he was going to go crazy. Today was a very important day. He dreamed of this day for years. This was a day of great joy to him. He felt like running to through the city and proclaiming to all that would listen that he was finally getting to marry his high school sweetheart, Isabella Vilahndria Evans.

He stopped his pacing and faced his parents. His mom was bawling her eyes out and his dad was trying to comfort her. "Mom, it's going to be okay. I'm just getting married. I'll still be the same Alex."

Olivia Whitman only bawled harder. "You'll be having your own kids soon. And you want be needing your old momma, anymore."

"Oh mom that's not true. When my kids get to bad they're going to need their grand momma to put them in their place."

"So you will need me?" She managed to smile through her tears.

He hugged his mother close to his heart. "Always."

_**Love**_

The two brides stood in the entrance of the church waiting for their moment to shine. Isabel was dressed in a dazzling cream gown trimmed in gold and Maria was looking very lovely in a virginal white gown.

Isabel held her hands out and Maria took them into her own. Then both girls bowed their head and silently gave thanks to God for bringing them to this point in their lives.

"I'm so scared but at the same time I'm excited." Isabel said with a huge grin on her face. "Aren't you?"

"Most definitely." Maria laughed. "I could use a bottle of Cyprus oil right now."

"Me too."

"Izzy I just want to let you know that I have no hard feelings abut the lies you had to tell me." Maria squeezed her hands. "I know that it was for a worthy cause. I love you Izzy. I've always thought of you as a sister."

Isabel returned the squeeze. "I love you too. Soon we will truly be sisters. I'm glad you're forgiving me for my part in Max's plan."

Just then Jim Valenti and Phillip Evans walked up to the girls. "Are you two gorgeous ladies ready? It's almost time for us to escort you in."

_**Ever since the first moment I spoke your name  
From then on I knew that by you being in my life  
Things were destined to change  
Love**_

Max's eyes widened in pleasure as they beheld the sight of Maria walking down the aisle on the arm of Jim Valenti. His father was right his nervousness left him in a rush. He felt like opening his mouth and declaring to the whole world 'She is mine. All mine.'

_**So many people use your name in vain  
Love**_

Alex took great pleasure in watching his bride sashaying slowly down the aisle on her father's arm. He thought her the sexiest bride ever. He only had eyes for her. He noticed no other. 'Ah Izzy, you're mine. I can't wait to get you alone tonight.' He thought to himself.

_**Those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love**_

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered her today to join these two young couples in Holy Matrimony."

_**Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt  
Love**_

"Is there anyone who does not think that these two should join? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_**For better or worse I still will choose you first  
Love**_

"I Maria Alexia Delucca take thee…"

"…Alexander Eugene Whitman to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"… to have and to hold…"

"…to honor and obey…"

"…to cherish and to love…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…'til death do us part…"

"…or for long as we both shall live."

_**Many nights I've longed for you  
Wanting you**_

I Maxwell Zahndrius Evans take thee…"

"…Isabella Vilahndria Evans to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"… to have and to hold…"

"…to honor and obey…"

"…to cherish and to love…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…'til death do us part…"

"…or for long as we both shall live."

_**Hoping for the chance to get to know you  
Longing for your kiss  
For your kiss, for your touch, for your essence**_

"What God has put together let no man tear apart."

_**Many nights I've cried from the things you do  
Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you  
I know that you're real  
With no doubt or no fears  
Or no questions**_

"You may now kiss the bride."

_**At first you didn't mean that much to me**_

Max raised Maria's veil and then took her into his arms. The kiss they shared was by no means a meek one. It was bold and full of passion. He didn't want to release her now that she was truly his.

_**But now I know that you're all I need**_

Isabel had her veil off way before Alex could turn back around to face her. They both shared a grin before she hopped into his arms. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. She had the audience laughing and the groom blushing at her eagerness.

_**The world looks so brand new to me**_

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Alexander Eugene Whitman and Mr. & Mrs. Maxwell Zahndrius Delucca-Evans."

The audience cheered. The mothers cried. The fathers looked on in satisfaction.

_**Now that I found love.  
Everyday I live for you  
And everything that I do I do it for you  
What I say is how I fell so believe it's true  
You got to know I'm true  
Love**_

**tbc**


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

**Author's Note:** The song used is Settle For My Love by Musiq Soulchild. These last two chapters are dedicated to **Nola Darling** because she encouraged me to finish this fic and also because she directed me to the song that I used in this chapter.

**The Reception**

Max was grinning from ear to ear as he looked out over the crowd of people. He was holding on tight to Maria as they posed for another picture. "Now let's just have one with the two brides." Said the photographer.

Pause. "Umm, Max, it would help if you let me go." Maria whispered loudly when Max failed to release her.

Everyone laughed as he reluctantly pulled his arm from around her waist. He blushed. "Yeah. Yeah. Laugh all you want."

Michael came up behind him and patted him on the back. "Don't sweat it man. You'll have her all to yourself soon."

"Okay that's a wrap." Called out the photographer.

Maria walked over to where Alex was standing with his parents. "Are you ready Alex?"

"Ready for what?" Asked Mr. Whitman.

"Just a little surprise we have for Izzy and Max." Alex replied.

He and Maria went up onto the stage where there was a band playing. Maria tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone gathered close to the stage. "First off I would like to thank you all for coming out today and celebrating this momentous occasion with us. I would also like to give thanks to those of you who assisted my husband in planning this surprise wedding for me. Even though the surprise was discovered to early I still appreciate the concept of it."

She handed the mike to Alex. "I would also like to thank you all for joining us today. This is a truly happy occasion and I'm glad I was able to share it with my closest friends and family. Back in high school before we became friends with Isabel and Max Evans Maria and I wrote a love song called Settle For My Love. We would like to share that song with our spouses before all of you today. Izzy, Max would you please come up."

As they came forward the band begin to play the opening strains to the song. They sat in two big chairs that had been placed on stage for that purpose. Maria picked up a cordless mike from off the piano and went to stand before Max. Alex stood before Izzy.

_Your love means the world to me  
Words could not express the joy you bring  
Your love moves me tenderly  
To have you by my side means everything... I sing  
Your love has the best of me  
If I could give you more then that would be...  
Settle for my love, settle for my kiss  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

Michael swayed softly to the beat of the music as he held onto his pregnant wife. Her back was facing him so he was able to bury his face in her hair and inhale the exotic flavored shampoo she wore.

"Do you ever wish that we should have waited to have a huge sappy wedding like this?" Tess asked him.

"Not at all. I think our wedding at the Justices' office was brilliant and romantic enough for us."

"I think so too. Are you really happy about having a baby this point in our lives? I know we agreed that we would wait until we graduated from college."

"Yes we did agree to wait but these things happen. I don't regret it for one minute though. Our child was conceived in love and no matter when you got pregnant it would have been the right time for a child between us."

"You might not know it but you're just as sappy and romantic as Max."

He laughed and turned her to face him so he could kiss her on the nose. "I love you Tess."

"I love you too Michael."

_So give to me, darling take my hand  
Settle for my kiss  
Cause it's all I can give  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss  
Your love means the world to me  
Like the ocean wide your love runs deep  
Your love.. oh baby... moves me tenderly  
Like the birds outside my window sing  
Settle for my love, settle for my kiss  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

Liz stared enviously at the three married women, wishing that she could be in their shoes. Married and pregnant. She loved Kyle very much but she knew that he was no where near ready to settle down in married bliss. She sighed and then turned to face him. She could deal with that. She could settle for what he was willing to give her at this moment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't think Max's plan was going to work. But now I'm glad that it did."

Kyle smiled at her and put his hands on her waist. "Technically the plan was shot to heck. But it's all good."

They slowly danced to the soft strains of the song. Liz was resting her head on Kyle's chest. He looked over her head at the two couples on the stage. He smiled softly and imagined that it was Liz and him that just got married. He shook his head in sudden anger at himself and thought. 'Why in the heck am I envying them when I can be doing the same thing? What am I waiting for? I love Liz and I know she loves me so I should just take the plunge.'

He pulled away from Liz and went down on his knees before her.

_I can't bring you precious stars or paradise  
And all these things are really on my mind  
All that I can give to you is love so true  
From the heart... ooo Your love means the world to me (means the world  
No words, no words, express the joy you bring  
Your love has the best of me  
If I, if I could only give you everything.. baby  
Settle for my love, settle for my kiss  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss  
So give to me, darling take my hand  
Settle for my kiss  
Cause that's all I can give, baby, yeah-yeah...  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss  
Settle for my love.. settle for my love  
Settle for my love.. settle for my love_

Maria and Alex finished the song and they turned in curiosity when the heard the excited squeals. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Kyle I'll marry you." Liz said as she jumped up and down.

Maria grinned and yelled out. "Way to go big brother. That's how you do it."

Laughs all around.

Max came up behind Maria just as the band began to play another song. "Come on let's dance. They're playing our song."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her off the stage. They all went to where Michael and Tess stood watching the newly engaged couple kissing passionately.

"Do you think they're going to stop any time soon?" Michael asked while rolling his eyes.

"Don't you wish that you were doing the same thing?" Was Isabel's reply.

"Hell yeah." Michael called out as he picked Tess up and kissed her on the lips.

Maria smiled and turned her head to Max who was still holding her in his arms. "Well, shall we join them?"

"Definitely." Alex answered instead as he pulled Izzy into his arms.

With a wolfish grin Max spun Maria around to face him completely as he fused their lips in one flaming smooch. Across on the other side of the hall the parents sat watching their kids. It only seemed like yesterday that they were little tykes running around begging for someone to play with them.

**fin**


End file.
